In The Snake Pit
by AudeatadSomnia
Summary: Harry goes back to Hogwarts for his final year after the war. This year has a twist though. My spin off of the Harry getting placed into Slytherin plot. M for brutal killings and smut later on. Slash don't like don't read.
1. It Goes On

**This is a new idea I have had for a fanfiction. I've seen other versions of this and I've decided to do my own, because I didn't really get the others and the one that I like doesn't get updated as often as I'd like. Also, for the people who were reading Harry Potter Chat Room, I am sorry, but this jack ass PMed me and said that the story was a violation of FF Guidelines and that it would eventually be taken down and we'd be blocked from fanfiction if something didn't happen. I am so sorry for the inconvience. Also, as I know there are other stories like this one where Harry gets put back into Slytherin, this is NOT like them so it's not a violation of fanfiction's guidelines. I'm pissed off and I am sorry. Like I have stated on my profile, it will be going up as a different story and _without _the chat room. If you still want the chat room PM me and it can be put up on deviantART. Again I am sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, it would have excessive amounts of Drarry. **

* * *

><p>"<em>In three words I can sum up everything I've learnt <em>

_about life: it goes on."_

_-Robert Frost_

* * *

><p>Harry looked out the window of Hogwarts Express. He was coming back for his final year at Hogwarts, making up for last year when he was out looking for Horcruxes with Hermione and Ron. He didn't know why he was being called back to school a day early, didn't he have to be on the train and inform the Prefects of what they had to do? Harry mumbled and looked down at his Head Boy badge. He sighed; it was probably given to him because he was the "<em>Savoir of the Wizarding World"<em> but at least he was Head Boy like his dad was right? Harry shook his head, which was not a good reason to be happy with the special treatment. Though, McGonagall was Headmistress so it was possible that he was picked because she saw him fit. He'd known McGonagall for nearly eight years, she wouldn't pick him to be Head Boy because he saved the Wizarding world. But that didn't erase the fact that he had a really bad feeling about going back early. The only thing that made it slightly better was that Hermione, who was Head Girl, was here with him too. But that still begged the unanswered question, who was going to tell the Prefects their duties, since that was one of the jobs of the Head Boy and Girl. Unless McGonagall had something up her sleeve, and knowing her, she probably did. Harry sighed again. He really didn't have a good feeling about this. You know that feeling in the pit of your stomach when you know something terrible is going to happen but you don't know what it is? Yeah, that's what he was feeling right now. Accept it was magnified by ten. "Harry," Hermione said with a reassuring smile, "whatever it is I'm sure it's not that bad."

"I know Mione I know. It's just I can't help feeling…" Harry replied still looking outside the window.

"Like something bad is going to happen?" Harry nodded in reply, "Don't worry Harry. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's going to be fine."

A few hours later they were sitting in a carriage being pulled by the Thestrals. Harry's gut wrenching feeling maximized by twenty and he wanted to throw up. He was starting to get nervous. Funny how the Boy Who Lived is getting nervous over some petty little thing for school; when just last year he defeated Voldemort. If Malfoy was here now he'd have a field day. Harry took in a huge breath of air. Malfoy. The boy he was supposed to hate, but the boy he secretly had a crush on since sixth year. He groaned. This year was going to be hell. Maybe he could suggest they get over their petty little issues and actually try and become friends. After all, Malfoy did save him and he returned the favor. Still, he doubted they'd be able to mend their broken ways. It was useless. Harry had taken everything from him during the war. Especially his wand. Harry gasped. Malfoy's wand. He reached down into his pocket. He'd gotten a new one before school started and planned on giving Malfoy his wand back, but he doubted the Hawthorn would work for its original master. _Maybe, just maybe Malfoy had gotten a new one?_ He thought, but he doubted it. Malfoy was too much of a prick to get a new one. "Harry, are you thinking of him again?" Hermione said with that all knowing look on her face.

"Yeah…" Harry said looking sheepish and looked away.

Hermione was the only one who knew that he had a crush on the pale blonde. He would tell Ron, but he had a feeling the other would overreact. He had a problem with that. Hermione was working on taming it, but Harry doubted his ways with overreacting would end. Don't get Harry wrong, he loved Ron he really did, the bloke just needed to take a chill pill here and there.

Harry and the others, a Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Hermione to be exact, walked into the Hogwarts, they were greeted by the ever so pleasant Headmistress McGonagall. "If you'll please follow me to the Great Hall." She turned on her heal and walked in said direction.

Harry still had a bad feeling about what was going to transpire, and his bad feeling was justified when he saw the Sorting Hat sitting at its perch. Harry groaned internally. He didn't have a good feeling about this. "In order to have inter house mutiny, we selected the few of you that were to be sorted into a different house your first year. The Sorting Hat will place you in the house you were supposed to be in and tomorrow, you will be placed into that house."

If Harry were to look in the mirror, his reflection would be that of a deer in headlights. He was going into Slytherin. This wasn't good. He hadn't told anyone that he was supposed to be in Slytherin. Ron was going to flip out. The only good thing about this whole thing was that he was Head Boy, so he didn't have to spend all his time with the Slytherins, but he doubted that the Gryffindors would want to spend time with him either, considering that he was now, in a matter of speaking, in the snake pit. The Slytherin was called first, and was sorted into Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff was placed in Gryffindor. Hermione was of course, placed in Ravenclaw. And the Ravenclaw surprisingly stayed in Ravenclaw. Then came Harry's turn. He walked up slowly to the seat slowly. He was worried. _Well, well, well. _The Sorting Hat said. _I still think you'd do great in Slytherin you know..._ Harry nodded _Well, you're not asking to stay in Gryffindor… better be_ "SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat yelled and Harry moaned. Everyone who was there gasped. Harry bent his head down and walked over to the Gryffindor table, where there was a plate of food for both him and Hermione. "You didn't tell me you were supposed to be in Slytherin Harry…" Hermione said nervously.

"I didn't tell anyone. The only one who knew was Dumbledore. He said the Sorting Hat saw the connection between Voldemort and me." Harry looked down at his plate, "what is everyone going to say? I can see it now, people will walk in excited to see the Savoir of the Wizarding World and McGonagall will make her speech and everyone will gasp.

"Harry Potter was supposed to be in Slytherin?" Harry dropped his head down on the table and groaned.

"It could be worse. You could be the Slytherin kid. He's in Hufflepuff now…"

"That makes it feel loads better Mione…"

"You were put into Gryffindor for a reason Harry. Don't worry; you're not like the other Slytherins…"

"Yeah I _asked _it not to put me into Slytherin. That's why I was put into Gryffindor. Ron's going to flip."

"Don't worry about him Harry. He'll get over it. Besides, I'm in a different house too…"

"You're in Ravenclaw! Not that it wasn't to be expected… but still. Ron's going to boast that his girlfriend is now in Ravenclaw. And his best mate is in Slytherin…"

"Don't worry Harry! It'll be okay…"

"The worst part is what am I going to do about quidditch? I can't just take Malfoy's spot on the team can I?" Harry paused, "You know what. I'm not going to play quidditch."

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Malfoy is the Slytherin seeker. Unless he doesn't want to play any more I'm not going to play. I've taken enough away from him during the war. I can't really take his spot on the team can I?"

"That's very noble of you Harry…"

"Also, I think a year off from quidditch will do me good. This may sound weird coming from me, but I want to focus on my studies you know?"

"I understand Harry. I think that's a very good idea."

"Thanks Mione."

They walked to the Head Boy and Girl room and went their separate ways. Harry dreading what tomorrow would bring. He drifted off into a dreamless sleep. When he woke up the next day he felt like he hadn't slept at all. When he looked at his robes, there were no longer Gryffindor red and gold but Slytherin green and silver. He groaned for what seemed like the thousandth time. Today was about to get interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is, tell me what you think and maybe much like the other one it will get updated everyday, maybe every other day. I don't know yet. Please review. Flames are welcome and if you hate me for taking down Harry Potter Chat Room, I understand. Again, I am sorry. <strong>

**EnglandPoland with an apology cake. :'(**


	2. Dream On

**Here is chapter two, which I wasn't going to type up today. I was actually going to wait for my study hall(s) tomorrow and do it, but then I was like... nahh I'll do it now and besides I'm pretty excited for this chapter not going to lie. Also on HPCR news, I am going to edit them and fix everything I thought wrong with them. It should be posted under it's new alias soon. I will let you know, via PM or through this what it will be called. Anyway on with the fic! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. **

* * *

><p><em>It is better to be hated for what you are; <em>

_than loved for what you are not. _

_-André Gide _

* * *

><p>Draco looked out amongst the crowd in Kings Cross. He was looking for the annoyingly messy mop of raven coloured hair that he had grown used to seeing. The wonderfully coloured emerald irises. He didn't see him. Not that it mattered. It was useless really. It was probably better to just pretend to hate the other, than to get close and yearn for the other and get heartbroken. He shook his head and looked over to his mother, who wasn't really paying attention to him anyway. She had too much on her mind as it was. She, well they, had to deal with the looks of disgust thrown their way. Draco insisted coming alone, but she said that he was still her little boy and she wanted to see him off properly. He rolled his eyes, subconsciously looking for the raven hair and emerald eyes. He was looking for the trio of Gryffindorks that would also be going back for their last and final year at Hogwarts. There was only one though. The weasel. He looked around puzzled, the same look on the weasels face. Where was Potter and Granger? And more importantly, why the bloody hell did he care so much that Potter <em>wasn't <em>there?

Harry walked around the grounds of Hogwarts. Relishing in the peace and quiet that would only last until the moment the students were filing back onto campus. He was worrying how the other Gryffindors were going to take him now being in Slytherin for the rest of the year. He'd already decided to not play quidditch. It was moments like these when he was happy that he was Head Boy. That way he only had to deal with the Slytherins for (hopefully) only classes and dinner. If things went how he hoped they would, he'd still be able to eat with Gryffindor. But he knew about the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Even if Harry was a Gryffindor at heart, he was now in the house he truly belonged to. He shook his head and looked to find where he was. He was in the spot he stood during third year when he cast the Protonus charm (the second time) to save Sirius' life. He sat down and looked out at the water. He wished Sirius and Remus were still here, they'd probably give him advice as to what to do. Sirius would most likely tell him to screw what other people thought. Remus would probably tell him that no matter what his friends (if they were truly his friends) would accept the fact that he was now a Slytherin, and that it wouldn't at all change who he was as a person. Harry smiled and stood. Walking back to the castle to get ready for his meeting with Headmistress McGonagall.

When he finally got to his room,he looked down at the clothes, robes and all. His Gryffindor attire was safely packed away, now replaced with the required Slytherin attire. He put on the shirt and pants, walking over to the mirror to tie his tie. Once it was tied, not looking to see his reflection yet, he pulled the gray fleece vest over his head and put on his cloak. He turned towards the mirror and gasped. The Slytherin colours looked more natural on him than the Gryffindor colours did. _Maybe the Sorting Hat was right, _he thought as he walked down to the common room shared between him and Hermione. He sat down on the couch and waited for her. When she emerged from her part of the room, he noticed that the Ravenclaw robes looked more natural on her than her Gryffindor ones did. He shook his head. He was a Gryffindor. Nothing more, nothing less.

They walked to the Headmistress' office in silence. "Cats." Hermione said the password to the gargoyle and they walked up. Harry looked around, McGonagall had kept Dumbledore's old office the same. It was still cluttered with things, but it had McGonagall's no-nonsense way about it too. "You wanted to see us Headmistress?" Hermione said as they sat in front of her desk.

"Yes I did. Since I can not do it this year, and the Deputy Headmaster was called away for a family emergency, I was wondering if you two would escort the first years into the Great Hall?" the Headmistress said.

"Yes, we'll do it." The two teens replied.

"Good. Once you two get to the doors to the Great Hall one of you can come in and then inform the other when we are ready."

"I'll stay with the kids," Harry said.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. That is all." McGonagall said with a curt nod and a small smile.

The two turned to leave, but stopped in their track when she spoke up again. "And Mr. Potter, try not to worry too much."

Harry smiled and walked out of the office and the two headed back to their room. "Harry," Hermione said turning to look at her friend.

"Yeah Mione?" Harry replied.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Ron will get over it. You're his best mate, everything will be fine,"

"What do I do about Ginny though?"

"You talk to her, not right away, but eventually. I'd say sooner rather than later. She'll come around too, you just have to give them some time."

"Thanks Mione. I really don't know what I'd do without you. You'll eat breakfast with me though right?"

He knew the tension between Hermione and most of the Slytherins, and he really didn't expect her answer. "Of course Harry. If the purebloods don't like it, well they can sod off." He smiled and hugged her. They spent the time until they had to leave getting reading up on the material for their classes. Harry was glad for the distraction, but when the it came time to work on the Potions material, Harry gasped. There was a new Potions Professor, Slughorn retired after the war. Harry looked down at the material. It wasn't going to be the same without Snape. Hopefully this person was just as good as Snape was, but a little bit more tolerant of those less gifted at Potions.

When it came time for them to leave, they packed up their things and walked to where they were going to meet the first years. Harry and Hermione smiled down at the young kids, who looked nervously at up at them. "Welcome to your first year here at Hogwarts. In just a few moments you are going to be sorted into your respective houses." Hermione said with a small smile.

"And despite what others may or may not have told you, it's not painful. It's painless actually. So don't be worried." Harry replied and the kids looked in wonder up at him. Harry sighed, would the adoration never end?

"Harry, I'm going to go into the Great Hall now..." Harry nodded and watched his friend leave.

"You're Harry Potter!" A kid towards the front said with a big smile on his face.

"No I'm not. I'm an evil villain disguised as Harry." Harry replied with a smirk.

"I don't believe you!" Another kid replied, "that's not possible!"

"Yes, actually it is. It's called the Polyjuice potion. It causes the drinker to take form of another person for a limited amount of time." A girl in the front of the group said. Harry smiled she reminded him of a specific someone. "But the books said limited amounts of time. You wouldn't be able to be Harry for more than a half an hour..."

"If I took the potion every time I was about to change back to my original person I could.."

"But what about your voice? It doesn't give you the other person voice though. And I've heard the speeches Harry Potter has made, you sound exactly like him..."

"Voice manipulation. It's very simple actually..."

"If you are the villain you say you are... where is Harry Potter?" The first kid said.

"He's at my home, I'm keeping him locked away."

"Why?"

"Because I can..."

A girl came up and looked into his eyes, and through his glasses. "You are the real Harry Potter. Your glasses are real." She backed into the line and smiled.

Harry was about to reply, but was cut off by Hermione. "We're ready for you." She said with a smile.

Harry closed his eyes and started walking. This was it. The moment of truth. He was going to walk in there head held high and not care what people thought about him being in Slytherin.

Draco watched as Potter and Granger walked into the Great Hall. Well that cleared up who Head Boy was. But he, and probably the whole of the Great Hall gasped when they finally noticed they were wearing robes of different houses. Granger was supporting Ravenclaw robes, and Potter. Draco gasped. The boy was wearing Slytherin robes. He heard whispers throughout the table. He looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Weasley and the Weaslette gasp, then glare, then gasp again. He looked back to the front of the Great Hall, where a few other students were now standing, were robes of different houses. Draco didn't have a good feeling about this. He watched Potter and Granger walk up to stand next to the other students. "Before we get on with the Sorting Ceremony, there is something I am sure you are all wondering about," Headmistress McGonagall said, "As you may have noticed, there are a few students up here donning the robes of different houses. In order to create inter house mutiny we have placed these students in the houses they were originally supposed to sorted into their first year." Draco gasped. No. It couldn't be. He watched as a former Slytherin walked over to Hufflepuff. A Hufflepuff walk over to Gryffindor. "Head Girl Hermione Granger. Formally Gryffindor, now Ravenclaw." The Ravenclaws clapped and cheered, Draco expected that. Then left Potter. Standing there looking down at his feet. Draco knew it was coming before it was said. "Head Boy Harry Potter, former Gryffindor now, Slytherin." Draco thought Potter looked like he'd just gotten shot. The other Slytherins around him scoffed, but he saw this as an opportunity to finally see if the boy would take the hand he denied him first year.

Harry plastered what he hoped was a look of indifference. He slowly made his way over to the Slytherin table, which this year had to be conveniently placed by the Gryffindor table again. He sat down towards the end of the group. He was away from them. He looked up and looked towards the Gryffindor table. Ginny was glaring at him. Neville, Seamus and Dean threw him a smile to which he smiled back. Then his eyes landed on Ron, who glared and then looked away. Harry sucked in a deep breath, he hoped the others at his table wouldn't notice, but judging by the way they were looking at him, they did. He looked down at his empty plate. He didn't want to do this, he really didn't. There was bound to be a confrontation between him and Ron. He was dreading it with his being. After the ceremony, the plates were filled and Harry looked down at his food. "Scared of the food here Potter?" a Slytherin said.

"The Boy Who Lived afraid of being poisoned?" Blaise Zabini said. Harry thankfully didn't have to reply, but sadly it was Ron who prevented this.

"What do you want Weasley?" Zabini said.

"Oh shove off. I'm not here to talk to you," he turned towards Harry, "You didn't tell me the Sorting Hat wanted you in Slytherin!"

"Ron, I didn't tell anyone!" Harry hissed back, "I can see it now, 'Oi Ron there's something I need to tell you. Remember first year? Yeah I was supposed to be sorted into Slytherin but I asked the Sorting Hat not to put me in there because I didn't want to end up Like Voldemort!'

"Yes that's a lovely way to start a conversation don't you think?"

"You still could've told me! I bet Mione new..." Ron said looking away.

"She found out yesterday when we were called back to Hogwarts a day early to be informed of what was going to happen!" Harry paused, "She actually took it better than you are now!"

Ron looked hurt, but didn't say anything about it. "What are you going to do about quidditch?" At this the whole table, even Malfoy seemed to perk up about this. Harry ignored them.

"Nothing."

"Wh-what?"

"You heard what I said. I've decided I'm not going to play. Malfoy is the seeker for Slytherin, therefore it's his spot not mine."

"But Harry..."

"No buts Ron it's my decision, and it's final. But that doesn't mean I've given up on flying."

Ron seemed stumped and didn't know what to say. "Harry..." Ron said after a few moments of awkward silence, the Slytherin table was still watching.

"Yes?"

"Tell me if the Slytherin common room still looks the same if you ever get a look. Also, whatever classes Gryffindor and Slytherin have together, you _are _going to sit next to me." With that Ron smirked and went back to the Gryffindor table.

Harry looked down at his food, his appetite was back. A first year Slytherin looked at Harry in confusion. "Why did he say to tell you if the Slytherin common still looked the same?"

Another first year looked at him, "That would have to imply..."

"That we've been there before..." The Slytherins gasped.

"But _how?_" The two first years asked leaning closer to the table.

"Remember how in the hall I mentioned the Polyjuice Potion?" all the first years nodded and perked up, as did the older ones.

"My second year Ron, Mione and I made the Polyjuice potion to sneak into the Slytherin common room to find out more about the Chamber of Secrets. Mione sadly had a potion malfunction because of a difference in the hairs, and Ron and I were left to sneak in."

"Wait! That was you and Weasley who talked to me about the Chamber?" Malfoy exclaimed with a glare.

Harry got up with the rest of the students that were dismissed. "Maybe, maybe not." Harry smirked and met up with Mione to do their jobs as Head Boy and Girl before retiring to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is! How is it? I tried to put in Draco's view because he's awesome and he needs his own voice. Also, Ron accepts Harry as a Slytherin! YAY! Did you really think I'd make Ron a dick and go agaisnt his BBFL? Ginny on the other hand... well anyway. Also what about that last bit about the Chamber? Draco and Harry actually talked to each other! IMPROVEMENTS! Haha just kidding there is going to be <em>a lot <em>of hate/ sexual tension in the next chapter. Remember reviews are love! And for those of you who read HPCR Micha and Zane (who would now be 4th years) may or may not make an appearance. I'm thinking about it. If you think they should tell me in the reviews. Lets see if this can get the same amount of reviews as Harry Potter Chat Room! **

**EnglandPoland**


	3. In The Same Way

**Thank you for all the subscriptions! Anyway, here is chapter three hopefully you like this one. I've been thinking about it since the first chapter. It's pretty intense and pretty dramatic. Also if you blink there could or couldn't be a bit of angst. It's the song I'm listening to. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! P.S This would've been up yesterday by my knee popped and then popped back into place and my brother hijacked my laptop...**

**Disclaimer: I still (after three chapters) own nothing. **

* * *

><p>"<em>I speak to everyone in the same way, whether he is <em>

_the garbage man or the president of _

_the university."_

_-Albert Einstein_

* * *

><p>Draco walked to the Slytherin common room thinking about what had just happened. Did Potter just admit that he and the Weasel snuck into the Slytherin common room in their second year under Polyjuice potion? Draco smirked; maybe Potter really did belong in Slytherin… He shook his head and led the first years to the common room. He was after all a Prefect and he had duties to attend to. He thought back to the confrontation between the Weasel and Potter, he wondered if everything was going to be the same if and when Harry ever confronted the Weaslette. He shook his head, maybe not. He had seen the glares she directed towards the Savior during dinner; it wasn't going to be pretty. Draco smirked; it would give him the material he needed to put Potter through loads and loads of hell. He brushed the feeling he got in his stomach when he thought about Potter away. He didn't need this. This year was strictly no-nonsense and he was going to play it safe. He went back to bed and greedily let the sand man take him away.<p>

The next morning Harry woke up and got dressed and headed down to breakfast, not noticing the three Slytherins (Draco, Blaise and Pansy) behind him. He was about halfway to the Great Hall when he was stopped, by a very pissed off Ginny Weasley. "Harry James Potter!" she yelled and stalked closer to said boy.

"Y-yes Ginny?" he replied albeit nervously.

"Well for starters you didn't talk to me _at all _over the summer holiday. And I would've liked to know that you weren't going to be on the train yesterday!" Apparently she was oblivious to the other three Slytherins as well.

"I didn't know I was going to be on the train yesterday until yesterday Ginny! And I didn't talk to anyone over the summer holiday! I'm sorry, I really am."

"But?"  
>"But? There's not but, why would there be a but?" Harry replied a bit rushed.<p>

"Harry…"

"W-well Ginny, I love you, but like a sister… I think it would be…."

"Better if we broke up?"

"I wasn't going to word it like that… but yes."

They were quiet for a while and Draco was seriously contemplating saying something. "Are you okay with it?" Harry said looking up at Ginny and Draco wanted to gag himself.

"Yes, I was actually going to tell you the same thing…"

"Oh, well I have to get to breakfast…"

"See you later?"

"Yeah…  
>They both rushed off in different directions. Draco thought it was odd. Neither one requested to stay friends. Draco pushed it to the side and followed Harry to the Great Hall.<p>

"What are you doing here Granger?" Draco spat as he sat down at the Slytherin table.

"Eating breakfast. Isn't that what you're supposed to do during the allotted time for breakfast?" Hermione replied and a few Slytherins snickered.

"No Granger, what are you doing _here_" He pointed to the Slytherin table.

"Eating breakfast with my best friend. And if you don't like it you're going to have to deal with it because I'm going to be here for the rest of the year." She turned back to Harry. "Harry…"

"Yeah Mione?"

"We need to…" Harry cut her off,

"Let me guess, make out a study schedule so we can efficiently study for the N.E.?"

"Yeah…"

Harry laughed, "Mione, it's the first day of classes!"

"Whatever, oh and you still have to talk to Ginny…"

"I did earlier…"

"And?"

"We broke up. It was mutual, but I don't think…"

"Did you tell her?"

"No."

They got quiet and Draco wanted to know what Harry didn't tell Ginny! Not that he was listening to their conversation or anything…

"Hey Mione I wonder what happened to Fluffy…"

"What brought this up Harry?"

"Well I was thinking about Hagrid and remembered that in sixth year Aragog. And then I was all like 'FLUFFY' and I was thinking the three of us should…"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"That's not a valid answer and I'm sure Ron would agree…" Harry said slowly getting up.

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh I would…"

"Fine, fine we can…"

"YAY!" Harry sat back down and finished his breakfast, Draco glaring at them and wanting to know what the two were talking about.

The eventually parted ways, Harry going to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor. He sat down next to Ron, but the teacher immediately separated them and Harry was forced to sit next to Draco. Harry groaned and sat down. He listened absently to what the teacher was saying (they were working on a spell that he already knew how to do) and doodled on his paper. "Mr. Potter, are you paying attention?"

Harry looked up and a few Slytherins snickered and he rolled his eyes. When in Slytherin do as the Slytherins do. "Not really…" Harry said, enjoying the chorus of gasps around the room.

"What do you think that because you're the Great Harry Potter you don't have to pay attention to what's going on in my class?"

"No I just know how to do the spell. I used it multiple times in the War…"

"And you think you can teach it better than I can?"

"Probably, I was the leader of the DA in my fifth year…" A few Gryffindors hooted and hollered and Harry smiled.

"Please, by all means then Potter, teach us about this spell."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and the Gryffindors hollered again, the Slytherins rolled their eyes.

Draco watched as Potter strode up to the front of the class room. He started to explain everything about the spell. It was much easier for him to get a grasp on the spell than when Professor Rhys did it. Harry then, as per Professor Rhys request, demonstrated the spell. He then went back to his seat next to Draco and went back to his doodling.

By lunch, Harry was exhausted. So far he had two classes with both Hermione and Ron. Harry walked over to the Slytherin table and looked down at the plate. "What's wrong mate?" Ron said sitting down across from him.

"Just think...what are you doing here?" Harry said confusion taking over his voice.

"You didn't really think I was going to be a complete arse and not eat with you did you?" Ron said with a smirk, " 'sides Mione and I decided to switch off she gets breakfast I get lunch."

"Well, well, well Weasley what are you doing here?" Malfoy said with an 'I'm better than you smirk'.

"Talking to my friend..." Ron replied and then turned back to Harry.

"So I heard you wanted to see...you know what again?"

"Yeah, I think it would be nice you know? I mean it is our last year here..."

"We don't have to see Aragog do we?" Ron said with a nervous look on his face.

"No he died in our sixth year, but we are _not _going to see his kids."

"Good, because I don't want to be almost eaten again. I mean really, spiders? SPIDERS!" he paused to shove food in his mouth, "of all the things Hagrid could've had to have us follow, it had to be spiders!"

"Oh come off it Ron that was second year, and we lived didn't we?"

"Barely... if it hadn't been for dads car we would've died! Brutally no doubt." Harry shook his head and they continued to talk until they had to part ways.

Draco glared at the back of their heads, he was going to find out what those three were talking about if it was the last thing he did...

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is folks! And poor, poor Draco... Anyway, how'd you like it so far? Also, for HPCR fans I shall be editing it tomorrow (before after Poland's birthday) and it will be up under it's edited form/ title. Pretty much all you have to do is look for the other story that's under EnglandPoland. And for all of the other readers that I have gained through this story you can feel free to check it out if you like. Don't forget to review! :D**

**EnglandPoland**


	4. Two Ways To Live

**So today is the day the HPCR finally gets edited and put up again! I'm so excited, it's making this week slightly better. Again I am sorry about having to take it down, but shit happens and we take what we get. But it's going to be edited and changed. Again, if you still want to see it with the chat room feature I can put it up on deviantArt all you have to do is PM me and let me know. Enjoy this chapter~!**

**Disclaimer: I still own NOTHING! **

* * *

><p>"<em>There are only two ways to live your life. <em>

_One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as _

_though everything is a miracle."_

_-Albert Einstein_

* * *

><p>Harry was walking around the castle randomly. He had no direction as to where he wanted to go, he figured he could check the third floor corridor, but he didn't really want to do that without Ron and Hermione. "Well, well, well," came the ever so pleasant voice of a certain annoyingly (cute) blonde male, "if it isn't Mr. Harry Potter."<p>

"What do want Malfoy? Honestly, I have better things to do…" Harry replied.

"Like what? Pine over the loss of the Weaslette?"

"No. Something that doesn't involve talking to you…"

"Ouch, that hurts…"

"You'll get over it Malfoy, don't worry."

"That was a bold move you made in Defense today didn't think you had it in you."

"To be honest I don't really care. I'm tired of living up to people's expectations," he paused and looked up to the high ceilings, "Voldemort is dead now, I can finally live _my _life without worrying. And why the bloody hell am I telling you this?" Harry glared and Malfoy returned the glare.

To be honest, Draco didn't really know why Potter was telling him that, but it felt good. Wait, what was he saying? He hated it just as much as Potter did. Didn't he?

"Yes, why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be talking about this with Granger or the Weasel?"

"I could, but do you see them around? I actually think the two are…" Harry shuddered and pushed the thoughts of what his two best friends _could _be doing.

"Aww is Potty jealous of his two best mates?"

"No I'm not."

"Then why did you shudder?"

"Would _you _think about _**that **_between your two best mates?"

"No…"

"That's what I thought," Harry paused and looked back at Malfoy, "been nice talking, but I've got to get to bed. Beauty sleep and all. Au Revoir~" Harry blew Malfoy a kiss and walked away with a smile on his face.

Draco stood rooted to his spot and gaped. _Does he know? _Draco thought, _does he like me as well? _Draco smacked his head on the wall. _Potter probably meant it in a teasing way…_ Even if that was the case, he still couldn't stop the beating of his heart and the butterflies in his stomach. Potter was going to be the death of him, and a thought that shocked him the most was, he didn't really mind. _Two can play at this game. _He thought with a smirk only a Malfoy could pull off and walked down to the Slytherin dorms. Harry was going to be his. Even if he had to fight a Weasel or two to achieve that goal.

The next day at breakfast, Draco tried to act like he didn't care that Granger was spending the whole time talking to Potter, but the truth of the matter was, he did. He was almost happy when she left, saying something about waking up the Weasel. That's when he made his move, kind of. "Potter!" Draco called to the retreating form, "I-I have a question..."

Said boy raised an eyebrow, "O...kay, what is it?"

"Did you do the Defense homework?"

"Wait, wait wait! The great Draco Lucius Malfoy _didn't _do his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework and he's asking low life Harry Potter for it?" he paused with a smile on his face, "this is rich. Honestly, it is. I think I'm going to savor this moment."

"Oh come off it Potter. I'm only asking you because you're a bloody god in that class and I really didn't understand what the hell he was talking about." Harry gaped and Draco wanted to punch him in the face.

"Draco Malfoy just called me a god! He called _me _a _god_! I could just die!" He pretended to be one of Draco's fangirls and squealed.

"Don't squeal Potter, it's unbecoming of you." Draco said with a glare ignoring the flutter in his stomach he got when Potter said his name.

"Way to ruin the mood Malfoy. When do you have a free period?"

"After double potions and before Defense,"

"Same as me. Meet me out by the tree in front of the Black Lake and I'll _attempt _to explain the work to you..." he paused, "one of us isn't going to come out alive..."

Draco rolled his eyes and walked away. Step one of his plan was complete. Now all he had to do was think of steps two, three, four, five and six...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short and up a day late. It was originally was supposed to be be up yesterday but well, I fell asleep after the party. Anyways it's up and I will try and make sure I update everyday. Also, the new and improved version of HPCR should be up sometime tonight. Just look for another story authored by moi! Oh, and the reason it's so short is because I wanted the part with Harry "helping" Draco comprehend the DADA work. We all know how that's going to go... it's going to crash and burn with all the epicness that was in Super 8 (if you saw Super 8) minus everything <em>after <em>that epic crash. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and review! **

**EnglandPoland**


	5. Insanity

**Here's chapter 5, which is inspired by music, fires, and hot coco. Honestly, it's so cold in my grandparents house it's not even funny. Also, I'm writing this about four hours after I put up the edited chapter of You Jump, I Jump. I've been waiting all day to write this chapter because I can't wait to write Harry trying to help Draco with a spell. Enjoy loves! **

**Disclaimer: I still own NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><em>Insanity is doing the same thing, over<em>

_and over again, and expecting_

_different results. _

_-Albert Einstein _

* * *

><p>Draco slowly made his way to the designated spot Potter told him to go to. He saw Potter sitting at the base of the tree and looking out at the Black Lake. He stood there and wondered what the other was thinking about. Draco clenched his fists in fury and glared at nothing in particular, why the hell did it matter what Harry fucking Potter was thinking? He sighed, he had to stop thinking of the black haired emerald eyed boy, it was going to cause him to end up in a mental hospital. He walked over to the tree and looked down at Potter. "Lets get this over with." He said in a bored tone.<p>

"So, what do you need help with?" the other replied.

"Everything! It's so bloody confusing!"

"Not really, but then again... I am a _god_"

"Potter, please for the sake of my sanity be quiet!"

"Whatever you say Malfoy, whatever you say."

Three fist fights, two verbal fights and thirty minutes later... "That's all I had to do?" Draco said glaring at the parchment below him.

"Yes."

"I bloody _hate _that teacher!"

"I thought you hated me? M-Malfoy that's not fair!"

"Oh Potter, you know you're the _only _person I can truly hate."

"Good, because I refuse to let you hate anyone besides me. You can detest them, but not hate."

"Are we really having this conversation?" Draco said through a fit of laughs.

"Sadly, yes."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me Potter."

"Only in your dreams Malfoy, there is no way in hell I'd _ever _flirt with you." _If you only knew what went on in said dreams,_ Draco thought before mentally slapping himself. _NO! Bad Draco! BAD DRACO! _

"Well Potter this is where we part ways." Draco said after a while. He really didn't think he could spend the rest of the period with the boy who was making his heart swell and burst.

"Oh and here I thought you were going to spend the rest of the period with me... fine I see how it is." Harry replied feigning distress.

"What are you going on about now Potter? Have I naught spent enough time with you? Do you need me to feed and dress you as well? Should I go get mummy and daddy Weasley and tell them that baby Potter needs a play buddy?"

"Very funny Malfoy, but no."

"Then what is it?"

"Well I was kind of wondering..."

"No I will not be your maid Potter!"

"I was... could you... probably..."

"Spit it out Potter, I haven't got all day!"

"Could you help me with the Potions homework?"

"Can't you have Granger help you?" Draco said trying to remain calm, cool, and collected on the outside while on the inside he was doing a happy dance, even though Malfoy's _did not _do happy dances.

"She means well, she really does, but she doesn't explain she just does. And if I'm going to pass I really need to understand what I'm doing."

"Ah yes big bad Harry Potter wants to become an Auror doesn't he?"

"Actually I want to become the Defense professor..." Harry said looking down at his hands which were placed in lap. Draco saw a light blush creep onto the brunette's face. If he were being honest (and he wasn't) he'd say the other boy looked very adorable.

"Really?" Draco asked taken back a little bit. Last he heard Potter was a shoe in for becoming and Auror.

"Yeah, Hogwarts is my only home and I don't really want to leave it. Besides, they don't really have a good stable Defense teacher. The only good one we've had was... was... R-Remus."

Draco bent down and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay, it's not your fault, he was a good man. He wouldn't want you fussing over him would he?"

"No, I don't think he would."

"Then what are you doing sitting here wallowing in self pitty? We have Potions homework we have to do no?" Harry looked up and smiled and for the rest of the period, the two worked on Potions together. Getting closer and laughing. Draco smiled, _Step two complete. _Pretty soon the other boy was going to be his, and he didn't like to share things that were his.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. Poor, poor Draco. Does he really think Harry's going to become "his" without a fight? Oh and for all the people who've read HPCR... Micha and Zane may or may not be making an appearance soon! Also, I've always had a thing for Harry becoming the DADA teacher, he'd be good at it. Well TTFN and review~<strong>

**EnglandPoland!**


	6. Selfish

**Chapter 6 is here and underway. I'm writing this after school while I am role playing with my friend via ms paint. It's pretty intense. Hope you enjoy this chapter which as always is filled with lovely goodness! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure.<em>

_I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. _

_But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell_

_don't deserve me at my best."_

_-Marilyn Monroe._

* * *

><p>Harry walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Draco. He had a smile on his face and was laughing the whole way. He was starting to wonder why he didn't accept Draco's friend request in the first place.<p>

Draco smiled a real smile, something he hadn't done in a long time. He felt like he was on cloud nine. He could do anything and it wouldn't matter as long as he got to see Harry smile and laugh like that all the time. Now that Draco actually thought about it, he never saw Harry smile _or _laugh like that since about his third year. He smiled knowing he had _some_ sort of effect on the other.

When they got to the class, he noticed Harry didn't even think twice about sitting next to him and that made him smile more. When the Weasel sent a questioning glance over to them, Harry just shrugged his shoulders and tried to pay attention to what their teacher was saying.

About halfway through the class, Harry started to doze off. The teacher was about as interesting as a donkey's arse and as good a teacher as Binns. He felt Draco nudge him in the side to keep him awake and he sent a tired half smile over to him. "Mr. Potter are you paying attention?" came the teacher's loud and booming voice.

"Yes?" Harry replied sending a hopeful look to Draco, who shook his head but still smiled.

"Really? What are we learning about then?"

"The Imperious Curse…" Draco whispered so only Harry could hear.

"The Imperious Curse." Harry repeated and Professor Rhys glared and went back to teaching the class about the unforgivable curse they all learnt about in their fourth year. Harry quickly wrote down on his parchment.

**Thanks for that... Draco. **

Harry pushed the parchment over to Draco pretending that he did actually give a damn what the teacher said. He was pretty sure they all knew about the unforgivable curses, however brief that lesson was, they still knew about them.

Draco looked down at the parchment and rolled his eyes with a slight smile. The other also seemed unsure of what to call him. That much was evident by the way the first three letters of his last name were scratched off. His stomach lurched, they were now on a first name basis. He could now die a happy man.

**Don't worry your fickle little mind over it Harry. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. Granger isn't here to get you out of trouble and as we have clearly established, I suck at DADA. **

He pushed the parchment over to Harry, and when he heard the silent laugh come out of his mouth he wanted to push him into the desk and snog him until neither one could snog anymore. But alas, he could not. Most of the people in the class, including their boring and frumpy teacher would not like it. Though Draco was to the point of not caring what other people said. If he wanted to kiss Harry he should be allowed to kiss Harry dammit! He should probably get said person to be his boyfriend before he started to worry about snogging him.

**Here's an idea, why don't you help me with Potions and I help you with DADA? A fair trade in my opinion. Though you shan't be as godly as me when it comes to DADA, but you'll be good enough to pass your N.E.. **

**Shan't? Granger help you expand your vocabulary? But I suppose it is a fair trade isn't it? And I was joking when I said you were a god! - You are never going to let me live it down are you? **

**I just so happen to have a wonderful vocab Draco. And yes it is a fair trade. I help you, you help me. Oh come off it Draco, you know that next to you I am the sexiest thing in this school. Accept maybe the Giant Squid. And no, I will never let you live this down. **

**Whatever. Harry, you will **_**never **_**be as sexy as I. Wait... you think I'm sexy? This is an interesting development. And yes, the Giant Squid is pretty sexy isn't he?**

**I-I never said you were sexy! And how do you know it's a he Draco? Hmmm...? **

**Yes you did Harry, yes you did. You have blackmail against me and now I have blackmail against you. IT WAS ONE TIME! ONE TIME!**

**Fine, fine whatever. One time Draco? One time? I never thought my competition would be the Giant Squid. Pansy maybe. Giant Squid, no. **

**YOU DIDN'T DENY IT! Competition for what exactly? **Draco tried not to be hopeful, he could be teasing again. Something he didn't really want to think about, so he tried to pay attention to what their professor was talking about.

**Um, well. Here's the thing. I kinda sorta maybe like you? And have since third year?... Don't hate me? **

Draco gasped and looked from the parchment to Harry and back to the parchment. He was close enough to Harry to know he was tense. He was so happy he could die. He picked up his quill and wrote his reply out very slowly.

**I kinda sorta maybe like you too. And have since fourth year. **He passed the parchment back to Harry, unfortunately he didn't get to see the reaction _or _the reply due to the fact that the bell rang. Draco rushed out of the class and ran to the Great Hall for lunch.

Harry looked down at the parchment and smiled. Oh this was going to be good. He walked over to Ron and showed him the parchment. Ron read it and looked up and smirked. "What are you going to do mate?"

"I have a few things up my sleeve" Harry replied with a smirk fit for a Slytherin on his face.

"This can't be good, but I can't wait to see what happens!"

Harry and Ron made their way to lunch and the whole way there Harry was thinking of the most perfect plan. Little did he know, that at the exact same time a certain blonde Slytherin was thinking of a fool proof phase three of his plan to make Harry his.

* * *

><p><strong>BUM BUM BUUUUUUUMMMMMM! You were expecting Ron to bitch Harry out weren't you? Well he didn't! I think Mione is rubbing off on him. MydniteShadow1995 you asked for drarry and you got drarry! Granted it was through note passing, but tis still drarry! Also, to be completly honest, Harry's plan is nonexistant. So you lovely reviewers if you could, think of a plan for Harry and then tell me via review? :3 But thankfully I do have Draco's third phase all planned out. Annnnyyyyywayssss review! <strong>

**EnglandPoland~**


	7. Sometimes

**Chapter 7 people! HELLS YEAH! Anyway, MydniteShadow1996, I am really sorry for getting your name wrong! I knew it was either 1996 or 1995, and alas I was wrong :'( But nevertheless I am still very sorry for getting your name wrong. Thank you to all the wonderful people who have reviewed, favorite, and put this story on your alert. It makes me happy and makes the school day more tolerable! That being said, enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sometimes you don't need a goal in life, you don't need <em>

_to know the big picture. You just need to know what_

_you're going to do next!"  
>― <em>_Sophie Kinsella__, __The Undomestic Goddess_

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table. "Harry, when do you want to go to Hagrid's to see about Fluffy?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.<p>

"We could go after classes? He'll probably keep us longer than expected…"

"At least we don't need to use the invisibility cloak…"

"We do for going back into the castle Ron. We're not supposed to be outside of the castle after hours."

"Oh yeah that's right, hopefully isn't there anymore..."

"It would make visiting it again that much easier."

"What are we going to do about…"

"Don't know really. We'll figure that out when we get there."

"Like most of our plans…"

Harry nodded his head and slowly reached his hand out over Draco to get something. He brushed his hand across Draco's chest, and he could've sworn that he felt the other boy tense up.

"What do you think Mione is going to say?" Ron asked, again through a mouthful of food.

"She already agreed. Besides, she's the brain of our operations, so she'll probably already have a plan set up."

"That's true."

They grew quiet after a while and soon after, they again had to part ways. Harry smirking as he had his next class with the Ravenclaws and Hermione just so happened to be in that class. When he got into the classroom he sat down next to Hermione, Draco sat glared and sat behind Harry.

**Hey Hermione. **

**Hey Harry, what's up?**

**Oh nothing…**

**Harry James Potter, tell me what you have up your sleeve this instant!**

**Ron and I were thinking of going to go see Hagrid about Fluffy after classes…**

**Fine, fine I'll go, not that I really have a choice in the matter. **

**Thanks Mione! Oh and I was also thinking that after the Halloween festivities we could go see the room on the third floor corridor. You know because that's when we first went there…**

**That makes sense I guess. Do you think the Devils Snare is still there?**

**I don't really know. It's not like we're going to be going down there. Wait are we?**

**When you said you wanted to see everything, I honestly thought you meant everything. **

**Oh… Okay. I mean we don't have to if you don't want to. But it would be interesting. **

**Yeah it would, I suppose. Oh and why is Malfoy looking at you like that?**

**Like what?**

**He's either undressing you with his eyes, doing you in his mind, or he wants to kill you. I'd go with the first two though…**

**I would too. But you never know, he might really want me dead :'( **

**Did you finally tell him you liked him?**

**Yes…**

**AND? ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER YET? :3**

**No we aren't actually. He told me he liked me back at the end of DADA… hasn't talked to me since…**

**You should ask him out! That would be so cute! I can't wait to tell Luna! Oh I know! I'll tell her now!**

**I want him to ask me out Mione. And please don't tell Luna! She'll announce it to the whole class. And then Draco will kill me. **

**You're calling him Draco! OH MY GOSH! This is so awesome I really have to tell Luna now! **

**HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! IF YOU WANT TO LIVE YOU WILL NOT TELL LUNA!**

**Sorry~ Already told her!**

Hermione smirked and wrote down a note and passed it over to Luna, who conviently enough was sitting next to her.

**Luna!**

**Yes Hermione?**

**Harry and Draco like each other!**

**Really? Are they going out? When did this happen!**

**During their DADA class, and no they are not going out. Harry says he wants Draco to ask him out.**

**Maybe Draco is waiting to get on your good side before he asks Harry out. I mean he was mean to all three of you. I think he thinks he needs to be nicer and know that you and Ron actually like him before he asks Harry out. **

**Ron and I have already talked. We think Draco would be good for Harry. I really want them together though! It would be super cute don't you think?**

**I agree it would be cute. But I think you and Ron should tell Draco this. The sooner the two get together, the less we all have to suffer them undressing each other with their eyes. **

**Hehe I know exactly what to do! **

**I don't want any part of this. Don't even mention my name. I will deny everything. **

Hermione smiled as the class ended. She slowly walked up to Draco. "Malfoy." She said with a nod.

"Granger?" Malfoy replied, confusion on his face.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh shit. They need to talk. I wonder what's going to happen... oh wait... I do know what's going to happen MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am evil! Cliffy! I usually hate when authors end chapters with a cliffy and then take a month to update again. It's so unfair. Which is why with me, you (hopefully) know that it will without a dobut at some point during the day get updated. Which means you only have to wait a day for it to get updated. Or I could be totally mean and purposely NOT update just for the sake of making you all suffer. Nahh I won't do that, that's mean. Or is it? BUM BUM BUM! Review because you love me and don't want to wait for the 8th chapter~ With much sadistic love: <strong>

**EnglandPoland**


	8. Not Afraid of Death

**Draco, Hermione (and) Ron have... THE TALK. BUM BUM BUM! To be completely honest, I feel bad for poor Draco, but it just has to happen. I don't usually write the stories the same day I post them but the outline for this chapter has been in my head since fourth block when I ended the chapter. Also, I want to pay more attention to my homework :3 Anyway, enjoy this lovely chapter~! **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing! **

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm not afraid of death; I just don't <em>

_want to be there when_

_it happens."_

_-Woody Allen_

* * *

><p>"You, Ron and I are talking before dinner and after our last class." With that the now Ravenclaw walked away.<p>

Draco gulped and looked down at his feet. He had a bad feeling about this. "She means well, she really does. But you have to admit there are times when she can be bloody scary." Harry said as they walked to their next class.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked dumbfounded.

"Mione. She means well, honestly, but she acts too much like a mother for her own good sometimes."

"To be fair, I have no idea what you are talking about Harry."

"All in due time, all in due time. For now, lets just Binns' class over with."

"I know what you mean, they really need to find someone to replace his ghost, one that isn't boring."

"I doubt that will happen. But you never know."

"Stranger things have happened..." Draco smiled and shook his head.

They walked to History of Magic, which they had with the Hufflepuffs, meaning they could sit next to each other.

"Psst, Harry. What do you think Granger and Weasley have to talk to me about?" Draco whispered.

"Erm... no idea?" Harry replied doodling on his paper.

"Come on Harry tell me please? I would really like to know _what _they are going to bitch to me about..."

"Oh you know... things..."

"That narrows it down..."

"I can't tell you. I would like to really, but I can't"

"Why not?"

"Lets just drop it okay?"

They were quiet for a moment. Something which set both of the boys off. There were still confused feelings toward one and other since the end of their DADA class. Both boys tried to pretend that everything was still the same, even though they both knew something- they didn't know what- had changed.

The rest of their classes passed by relatively fast, and then came the moment of truth. He saw the Gryffindor ginger and his Ravenclaw girlfriend waiting for him at the conclusion of his class. Something, which if he didn't have his damned Malfoy pride, would've scared him shitless.

"Follow us Malfoy." Granger said as they led him to an abandoned classroom.

"So..." Weasley started.

"So?"Malfoy replied with a tone of confused fear.

"You like Harry." It was a statement, not a question.

"Y-yes..."

"Interesting, very interesting..."

"What do you two care anyways?"

"He likes you too."

"I know this..."

"And we just want you to know..." Granger started to say, looking like a mother bear protecting her cub.

"That if you do anything, and we mean _anything _we will hex you into an oblivion and make you rue the day you crossed Harry. Got that?" Weasley finished, standing next to Granger, although he looked more like a lion than a bear.

"I don't even..."

"Listen Malfoy and listen good, because this is the only time I'm going to say this. At a young age, Harry was made to believe he was pathetic and worthless. He didn't have any true friends until he came here. He was made to believe that his parents died in a car crash.

"He didn't even know he was a wizard until he was eleven. He's been hurt his whole life and it hasn't brought him down yet. If you hurt him..." Granger trailed off,

"We will be entitled to kill you. In a strictly non magical and completely and brutal muggle fashion." Weasley finished, with a smile, "until then, welcome to our tight knit and highly dysfunctional family!"

"But, I don't even know..." Draco trailed off trying to find the words to say. He father would be having a field day if he saw Draco now.

"Just do it Malfoy. You won't know unless you try. And rumor has it, Cho likes Harry again, not that he likes her anyway; but you might want to... Do something about it before she does."

"He likes me not her!" Draco growled.

"You never know, he was supposed to be sorted into Slytherin..."

Draco pushed past them and stormed into the now somewhat full Great Hall. He smirked his Malfoy smirk when he saw Harry sitting at the Slytherin table. Draco plopped down next to the raven haired boy with a heavy sigh. "What did they want?" Harry asked looking over to him with a highly adorable look on his face.

"They gave me consent." Draco replied as he took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Consent for what?"

"For you to be my boyfriend."

"But I never-"

"Well, you are now. Deal with it."

"Since when am I your boyfriend?"

"Two seconds ago. And like I said. Deal with it." Draco took a sip of pumpkin juice again, "meet in in the Room of Requirement around... ten tonight." With that, the blonde stood up and walked to the other end of the table and sat across from Pansy and next to Blaise.

Harry banged his head on the table multiple times. "Stop banging your head on the table Potter." Said a fourth year who looked oddly like him.

"You lose what little and valuable brain cells you have left every time you do that" Said yet another fourth year who looked oddly like Draco. The two then turned back to their food, and that's when Harry noticed the two were holding hands.

Harry groaned one thought running through his head: Why me?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh poor Draco and thinking that Harry will be marked and claimed just like that. He really needs to lear his lesson. But alas he is a stubborn Malfoy who knows naught the mistake he hath made. Also, even though it was very, very minimal Micha and Zane made an appearence. Don't worry in due time they shall have their own chapter, not to mention the ones they shall be getting in You Jump, I Jump. So not to worry folks. I'm also wondering how momma and pappa Weasley will take the news of Draco and Harry being lovers *says lovers like Bender in the Breakfast Club* Come to think of it, that would be a wonderful thing to write. Poor, poor Harry. Not only that, but what about "heartbroken" Ginny? Find out all the answers to these questions (maybe) in the next chapter of In The Snake Pit! <strong>

**EnglandPoland **

**P.S DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME AND WANT ME TO CONTINUE UPDATING :3**


	9. Take Away This Disguise

**Sorry it took so long to update this, I had to go to my little brother's hockey game (he lost 3-1). I wrote it out there and am typing it up now, while watching TBBT... it's not easy to say the least. But I shall get it done :D. Hope you guys like this chapter, because it is... awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. **

* * *

><p>"<em>If you want to find out what's behind <em>

_these cold eyes, you'll just have to _

_claw your way through this _

_disguise." _

_-Pink Floyd_

* * *

><p>Harry paced the RoR, which had emerald green (like his eyes) and storm gray (like Draco's eyes) wallpaper. He was looked down at his watch 9:30. He sighed and ran a hand over his eyes. The room had a pretty red couch and gold throw pillows. Over to the side there was a fireplace, which now had roaring flames. There were other things here and there around the room, and if Harry were being honest with himself, that's why he wanted to get here early, to decide how the room looked. He stopped in his tracks, that was a bad thing to think. No, he changed his mind, he wanted to be here first for various other reasons as well. He continued to pace the room and listened to the rain fall outside. His mind drifted to earlier events as he nervously awaited the arrival of a certain blonde Slytherin.<p>

"_What do ya want ter know 'bout Fluffy fer?" Hagrid asked as he sat down on his favorite chair and looked at the three teens with a look of confusion on his face. _

"_We were just wondering is all. I mean we haven't seen him since our first year." Ron said, trying to convey his nervousness on the topic. _

"_Well, he's not here anymore. He left just after yer first year now tha' you think 'bout it." Hagrid paused to take a sip of his tea, "everything else it there though. I should not have said tha' I should not have said that!" _

Harry smiled at the memory and got up from the seat he had taken on the couch. He walked over to the window that was now in the room and watched the rain. Now that he thought about it, he did kind of miss Fluffy. Then again, who wouldn't miss the first magical creature who almost killed you? He sighed and ran a hand through his already messy raven black hair and glanced down at his watch. 9:50. He sighed and rested against the wall of the room. He shouldn't have come so early and the time was passing by slowly. He started to lose himself to the pitter patter of the rain and didn't notice as the other entered exactly at ten o'clock. "I didn't expect to see you here... early..." Draco said, but Harry didn't reply, nor take notice to him. He was too lost in thought, "what are you looking at?" Draco asked looking to where Harry was looking but all he saw was black skies, lightning, and rain.

"The rain," Harry replied in a tone barely above a whisper.

"Why?"

"Don't know really, I tend to watch the rain sometimes." They drifted into a comfortable silence.

"What did you want me to come here for?" Harry asked after a while, still looking out at the rain.

"Because..."

"Malfoy, if you think I'm going to let you demand a relationship from me, you are crazier than Luna." Harry held up his hand to silence Draco. "No. Listen. I refuse to be owned like some bloody piece of property Draco. I genuinely like you, and I get the vibe that you feel that way too, but you're going to have to earn a relationship from me.

"That means you're going to have to do everything they do in muggle movies. Including not calling Hermione mudblood, and being nicer to Ron. It's going to take some time, but you can do it; if you honestly like me." Harry paused to look at Draco for a moment, "and if your courting is convincing and good enough, I'll think about going out with you."

"I HAVE TO COURT YOU?"

"Yes you do Draco. You're a pureblood Draco, it should be easy for you to do shouldn't it?" Harry smiled and softly kissed Draco on the cheek, "Don't worry, you have all year. Maybe. You never know, I hear from a little birdie that Cho likes me..." Harry's smirk was one fit for Slytherin as he walked towards the door.

When the door was opened and he was halfway out, he turned, winked and blew Draco a kiss. Draco gaped at the spot where Harry had been just moments ago before touching his cheek and smiling fondly. He had a feeling the Sorting Hat _should've _put the raven haired boy in Slytherin. Because only a snake would use an unrequited love against another. He smirked. He was going to make the lion turned snake his once and for all. He just had to stake his claim and mark his territory first. And in order to do that, he had to do the one thing Malfoy's did best. A whole lot of ass kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>And the plot thickens. And as you can tell, I obviously prefer Draco on top. Because had I prefered Harry on top the rolls would've been switched. But to be 100% honest, I really don't care who tops, but I do prefer Draco. He just seems like he would top. In my opinion. And yes Malfoy's do, do a lot of ass kissing, why do you think the Malfoy's are so rich anyway? It's not like Lucius <em>actually <em>did anything of importance to get that money. Anyway, next chapter will be EPIC! For obvious reasons of course. There my also be a surprise ;) MUHAHAHAHAHA TO BE CONTINUED... EVENTUALLY!**

**EnglandPoland**


	10. Complicated

**I've been thinking about this chapter since last night. It's driving me crazy and I'm super glad I'm finally able to type it up. I've also been thinking about the idea for a future chapter. I have so many thoughts running through my head it's driving me crazy. Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter, but then again, everything that's going on in my head is probably a lot better and makes more sense than it does on here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter almost as much as I loved typing it up. Oh and MydniteShadow1996 I am thinking of ideas for what you suggested :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... at all. If I did, Drarry and Moonstar would totally be in the books. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Sometimes the questions are complicated, <em>

_and the answers are simple."_

_-Dr. Seuss_

* * *

><p>The next morning when Harry walked into the Great Hall he stopped dead in his tracks. Draco was sitting at the Gryffindor table and talking to his friends. Hell was officially freezing over. He smirked and stalked over to the Slytherin table, he was probably going to die for this, but he started to talk to all of Draco's friends. He realized that without Draco around they were really interesting to talk to. He was constantly looking over to the Gryffindor table, they were all laughing at what Draco was saying. <em>That little shit, <em>Harry thought with a small smirk. _At least he's trying... _

After a while, Harry looked at his watch and stood up, the Slytherins actually looking sad that their Head Boy was leaving. He smiled and walked out of the Great Hall so he could go to his class. On his way out though, the boy who looked like Draco stood up and rushed over to him. "Harry! You have a letter... from Cho!" The boy handed the letter to him and Harry took the letter and sent a smirk over to Draco.

"Thank you... um what's your name?" Harry asked looking down at the fourth year.

"Micha."

"Thank you Micha."

He looked over to Hermione and she gave him a look that said that she knew what was going on and he was in deep, deep shit.

Harry walked out of the Great Hall only to be pulled into an empty classroom.

"What do you want... mmph..." Harry started to say before a pair of lips crashed onto his.

He was pushed up against the door and he felt a hand go into his pocket and pull the letter out. If his eyes were open he would've rolled them. He put a hand in Draco's hair and leaned up against the door.

"Soon, Harry, soon." Draco whispered and he continued to kiss Harry. His hands going into the soft raven colored hair.

Harry moaned into the kiss, (un)fortunately for him, that gave Draco's tongue access to his mouth. If it hadn't been for classes and the fact that anybody could walk in on them, he would've loved to stay like this all day. Eventually, when the need for air became too overpowering, Harry pulled away. Draco, not wanting to end just yet kissed Harry's jaw and eventually made his way to his neck. Sucking and biting skin that couldn't be covered by hair or robes. "Draco... Draco..." For a moment Harry forgot what he was going to say as Draco rolled his hips against his.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let out a long strangled moan. "We... we have to go..." Harry whispered as Draco started to mark up the other side of his neck.

When Draco pulled away, he smirked at his work. Both bites were visible and you could clearly tell what they were. "There, now everyone will know..."

"Draco..."

"In due time Harry James Potter, you will be mine. For now we have class." He kissed Harry and then pulled him out of the class room and pulled him to their double potions class with the Ravenclaws.

When they got into the class just to spite Draco, Harry walked over and sat down next to Hermione. "Where were you?" She hissed but then stopped when she noticed the hickeys on Harry's neck, "oh..."

"Don't say anything Mione. Please."

"I won't Harry. And whatever you said to him it's working..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he's being nicer. I think he _actually _likes you."

"Too bad I have to break Cho's heart in the process."

"She's no longer here Harry. And I don't really think she'd mind. What you and Draco have is real," she paused and smirked, "just don't give in too quickly okay?"

"Oh I won't. I plan to drag this out as long as I can."

Their teacher then had them work on a potion and put them into pairs. Harry, because fate was a ruthless bitch, was paired with Draco.

"Long time no see Harry." Draco said smirking down at him.

"Lovely to see you too." Harry grunted and started to work on the potion.

"Now you're not talking to me?"

"I'm sorry I actually want to do a potion _correctly _for once and not blow something up. Didn't know it was a problem."

"Where'd those love bites come from Harry?" Draco said with a smirk, making the Slytherins around them snicker.

"Sorry, but I don't kiss and tell." This caused a few Slytherins to high five him and Draco smiled down at the ex-Gryffindor.

"Whose the lucky girl Harry?"

"An annoying blonde." Draco glared.

"Lunny Lovegood?"

"She's not annoying... like some people I know." Harry smirked in Draco's general direction.

"I don't know why we hated you man. You're awesome!" Blaise said with a smirk but immediately went back to his work when Draco cast him a glare.

"What's this girl like... Harry?"

"Why? You jealous?"

"In your dreams. Just answer the question."

"Blonde, gray eyes. Smart. Kind of cute. Kind of funny and (s)he can be mean at times. Oh, and like I said. She's annoying."

"That kind of sounds like you Drake..."Blaise said looking between the two and both Draco and Harry stopped in their tracks.

"Trust me, if she was anything like Draco I would've jumped off the Astronomy Tower by now."

Draco bent down and put his hand on Harry's hip, covering up the kiss he put on Harry's neck. "So... so... tempting." Draco pulled away and glared at Harry, "if only you would."

"Yeah, too bad I'm the boy who lived to piss Draco Malfoy off."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Harry you temptress you. So Draco has built bridges with Harry's friends and Harry with Draco's. Don't you love how Harry is insulting Draco through the form of a girl. Not that Draco would ever be the girl in the realtionship. No. He's just marking Harry. Now I am off to go and type up You Jump, I Jump. Until tomorrow folks! <strong>

**EnglandPoland**


	11. I Can Save You

**So like I said when I updated You Jump, I Jump; my great- grandmas memorial was on Thursday and I was depressed all weekend so I didn't update otherwise both chapters that would've gone up on Thursday would've been angsty and depressing. So here is the somewhat happy chapter for this story. I hope you like it, because we get insight into the killer :O. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the killer. Oh and Micha and Zane… but that's it! I swear. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Nothing in life is to be feared, it is only to <em>

_be understood. Now is the time to understand _

_more, so that we may fear less."  
>― <em>_Marie Curie_

* * *

><p>"<em>There's a serial killer on the loose…" Hermione said looking at him with scared and serious eyes. <em>

"You…you're joking right? I mean… what?" Harry said looking from Draco to Hermione back to Draco again.

"No, I'm not. According to the Prophet he's near… Hogwarts…"

Harry sat down and looked down at the table. A mass of thoughts were running through his head. He looked up at Hermione. "Well, tell me more!" Hermione rolled her eyes and looked down at the Prophet.

"According to the article it says he's kill seven men and women and three have yet to be found. Aurors also don't know whether the killer is muggle or wizard. They have no idea who the person is and whoever it is they are very good at covering their tracks."

"The Aurors don't have _**any**_ leads?"

"No, they don't. It also doesn't help that the killer is near Hogwarts…"

"I want to find him." Harry said after a moment's pause.

"ARE YOU NUTS! HARRY YOU CAN'T. I WON'T LET YOU. THAT IS COMPLETELY IDOITIC!" Hermione whisper yelled.

"I have to agree with Granger on this one Harry. I can't let you do that. You might get killed, and then where will I be?" Draco said moving closer to Harry and glaring at him.

"Draco's right Harry. You could get yourself killed!"

"Hermione, I've survived the killing curse…twice, faced a three headed dog, a lunatic of a Defense Professor, the Whomping Willow, man eating spiders, Basilisks, a horcrux I didn't know was a horcrux, werewolves, crazy ladies obsessed with pink,

"Blood quills, the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Death Eaters, more horcruxes, breaking into the Ministry and Voldemort.

"I think I can handle something as minuscule as a serial killer…"

"Which is why I am going to be helping you with this," Draco said wrapping an arm around Harry's waist, "You're not doing this alone. Besides, I've never been on an adventure _with _you. It's always been against. Besides, everyone has to live on the wild side every now and again."

"Are you two nuts? You could die!"

"I could've died all those other times and you helped then. What's so different about it now?"

"Really Harry? You've never crossed a serial killer before! You don't even know where to start! Besides we have nothing to go on!"

"Neither do the Aurors Mione! And maybe I haven't but that's the fun, you wing it."

"If you wing it you could end up dead…."

"Maybe so, but at least I died trying and that's more than the Aurors can say."

"I guess so, but how do you plan on doing this Harry?"

"I figure I have an invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map so that'll get us out of Hogwarts. After that I got nothing…"

"I can't believe we're actually doing this…" Hermione said shaking her head.

"We?" Draco and Harry said at the same time.

"You didn't really think I'd let you two idiots work alone did you? Besides you need someone who can analyze the situation fast anyway…"

"I'll have you know I am pretty good at problem solving Granger…"

"Not when you're going to be groping and clinging to Harry the whole time…"

"I will not!"

"I remember first year Malfoy, you were scared to go into the Forbidden Forest…"

"I WAS NOT!"

"Whatever you say. Anyway I have t0 get to class. We'll continue talking about this later." She walked off to go and meet Ron and they both walked to their class.

"I can't believe this…" Draco said when they were in the hall and on their way to their next class.

"Neither can I…"

"I bet when you put your socks on this morning you didn't think you'd be working on solving a murder did you?"

"Nope, though the thought did cross my mind here and there…"

"Oh sod off Harry. Come on otherwise we'll be late for class. And I despise our Potions professor enough as it is already."

_She looked around the darkened black room and she got even more terrified than she was before. "Now, this won't hurt a bit…" a voice from next to her said. _

_She felt a cold blade against her and she screamed, tears falling from her eyes. "NO! NO! Please I'll do anything! NOO!" _

_Suddenly there was silence. He turned on the light and looked down at the bloody body on the table. He smiled and brought his bloody hand up to his nose and inhaled. He smiled and turned off the light and walked out of the small room…  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>OMFG WTF WAS ALL THAT? WHO WAS THE GIRL WHO GOT KILLED? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER? WHY IS RON OUT OF THE LOOP (OR IS HE)? WHO IS THIS KILLER GUY AND WTF IS HE DOING? WHAT DOES THIS ALL MEAN? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER? Well tune in tomorrow to find out. BUM BUM BUM (Insert creepy music...NOW) Also, there will be a wonderful Halloween Special which (for gore purposes only) may or may not bump up our lovely little rating. I am soooo evil. This is what a weekend and a day off gets you readers. A sadistic author who should really be stopped before she scared the kids. Until tomorrow. <strong>

**Sadisticly yours, **

**EP**


	12. What Lies Beyond the Darkness

**Okay so I took a day off because I had tons of homework and a driving lesson and I also had to get this chapter sorted out. For the people who know the meaning behind EnglandPoland you will probably love me or hate me, depending on a ton of things. Which means you'll most likely know who the killer is. For those who don't know the meaning behind EnglandPoland you will most likely be in the dark about who the killer is and you'll just be confused/ shocked :D Okay enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the killer. I only own the plot and two of the characters. **

* * *

><p><em>To what lies beyond the darkness...<em>

_As if calling to the utter stillness,_

_A flower blossoms!_

_-Winter, Yasuhiro Takato_

_(P.S: the lyrics were originally in Japanese)_

* * *

><p>"<em>Brother, I have cleaned up everything for you. You do not have to worry..." A girl said. <em>

_She had long wheat blonde hair that went to her waist. She had a navy blue bow in her hair separating her bangs from the rest of her hair. She had a glare set on her face and she seemed to give off an evil 'stay away from me vibe'. Even the person she called 'Brother' seemed to be terrified of her. She looked about 160 centimeters (5'3) tall. She also seemed to have an accent, which was the only clue that she wasn't from the United Kingdom or Ireland. _

"_Thank you sister. It is much appreciated. We should be leaving now da?" The male replied, looking at the now nude dead body. _

_The male looked to be about 224 centimeters (6' 2.6") tall. He had light blonde hair and piercing violet eyes. He also gave off a terrifying vibe, his over powered that of his sisters. He had a cold look on his face and he checked to make sure his wand was still in his pocket. He then picked up his pipe before he slowly followed the girl out of the shack leaving the door slightly open enough to draw attention. The two walked off into the dark of the night with their next unconscious victim. _

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

"Can you believe this!"Hermione whispered the next day in the library.

"I know! The new potions teacher gives out too much damn homework!" Harry said in the same tone as his friend before slamming his head down on the table.

"I don't think she was talking about potions love. Though I do have to agree with you..." Draco said with a small smile and rubbing his boyfriend's back.

"Malfoy's right, I wasn't talking about potions..."

"Then what were you talking about?"

"They've found the killer's newest victim. Aileana Livingstone of Aberdeen, Scotland found last night in a shack just outside of Hogsmeade." She showed them the picture of her body. It didn't leave anything out. It showed her slit neck and the cuts up and down her abdomen. From the picture you could tell it was a bloody scene.

The boys gagged and looked away. Harry turning to face Draco and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. "Are you two sure you still want to do this?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked up and nodded his head. "Yes." He replied not even thinking twice.

"Yes." Draco replied taking a second glance at the article, "so this is what we're going up against..."

"Yup."

"And we _still _don't have a plan?"

"Actually," Harry replied looking around to make sure no one was around to hear, but just in case he cast a silencing spell around them, "I was thinking that this weekend we use the invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map and go into Hogsmead and do a surveillance check and make sure all the secret passages are safely covered so the person can't get into Hogwarts or on campus..."

"That's actually not a bad idea..."

"Are you sure the cloak will fit us all Harry?"

"I'm sure it will. If anything we can check before we leave..."

"Okay. Oh and Ron wants to know what he can do to help."

"YOU TOLD WEASLEY!"

"He's my boyfriend of course I did!" Draco glared and looked away.

"For now tell him he can cover for us. And eventually when the time comes to it, he can analyze the evidence we may or may not find. I know he likes that sort of thing." Harry replied ignoring the snort that Draco gave.

"Okay I'll tell him. Well it's time for Prefect duties. I'll see you later Harry."

"Bye Mione!" Harry said with a small smile and a wave of the hand, "Come on Draco."

They walked out of the library hand in hand in silence. "Harry, do you think anything is going to happen to us?" Draco said asked after a while.

"Knowing my track record and luck I'd have to go with yes."

"That's kind of not reassuring just to let you know..."

"Draco, love we're going after a psycho killer... did you really expect anything to not happen to us?"

"Well I was kind of hoping with that handy dandy invisibility cloak of yours..."

"We don't even know if it's going to fit all of us right now..."

"Harry are you a wizard or not? We could always use the engorgio spell! I mean really, come on!"

"Whatever, let's just get to class. I really don't want to be late... again..."

"Whatever!"

They walked off to their class not knowing the horrors they were about to face.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know this is supposed to be the story with random quotes about random things that pertain to the chapter, but if you heard the song (which is really creepy btw) then you would understand. You don't have to look it up, I'm just saying. But anyway... did the first part make you so confused you want to know more? Are you gaping at the computer screen going WTF IS THAT? Are you have a mind fucked moment where you just want me to update as humanly possible? Are you also wondering why I keep asking random questions at the end that probably hold some truth to your actions? Well the asnwer (and the only aswer you will get from me pertaining to these questions) is that I am God and know everything. <strong>

**EnglandPoland**


	13. Death Valley

**So, I'm still working out the kinks for what I want to happen in the chapters in which the killer will appear. I am also going to make a list of characters that I am going to injure/ fatally injure/ and kill. I am also going to make a playlist for these chapters. In these chapters we will be seeing a lot of Stephen King and other quotes that pertain to the dark/ disturbing/ horror genre. I also have a feeling that the Halloween chapter is going to bump up the rating of this story. Depending on if I can keep the amount of gore to a minimum, which I most likely won't but we'll save that for Halloween no? ((P.S. The quote pertains to our wonderful Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and the killer.))**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing accept the plot and Micha and Zane. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Though I walk through the valley of death I will fear<em>

_no evil, for I am the evilest motherfucker_

_in the valley."_

_-Alex Garland_

* * *

><p><em>When he woke up she looked around the small room. He was on the floor, that much he knew. He heard people talking in another room in another accent. He could tell they were his captors, otherwise he'd be at home sleeping in his bed. He didn't know where he was, but he didn't like it. He had to get out of here, and soon. He listened in on them even though he couldn't understand a damn thing they were saying. He looked at the door and moved his arms, they didn't restrain him, which was a good thing. It meant that he could escape. He looked up at the ceiling and noticed light shining through. He sat up and looked around, they put him in the front foyer of wherever they were. He was near the door as well!<em>

_He made a move to get up and a floorboard creaked. His eyes went wide as the talking ceased. He slowly laid back down and closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping. "Must 'ave been zee wind." a male voice said. _

"_Brother, you should go into town if you vish to get... the necessary... things..." _

_Not liking the way that sounded he stayed as stiff as a board and kept quiet. "Yes sister. You should get some sleep while I am away. I expect to be gone until late in zee night. I'm also going look for new... toys." _

"_Yes brother..." they walked towards the door and it was silent for a long moment. He could only wonder what those two were doing at the door... _

_When the door finally closed he waited for a sound that indicated that the girl, whoever she was, was going to go to bed and leave him to escape. Instead she walked towards him. Millions of thoughts ran through his head. He didn't know what to expect. Was she going to rape him? Was she going to kill him? What was she going to do? _

_She knelt down towards the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. "Wake up." She whispered softly._

_He didn't dare move. "Wake up you idiot!" She punched him in the stomach and he shot up in pain. _

"_What the bloody hell was that for?" he yelled. _

"_My brother is going to kill you da? I am letting you escape." _

"_Why?" _

"_Because my brother... he... never mind. Leave. Go now! Go back to where you came from and live a happy life! I've watched too many men and women die. I am not about to see an innocent fourteen year old die. Just... leave..." She whispered and turned around looking away. _

_He stood up and looked at her. "T-thanks..." _

"_GO!" _

_He ran to the door and threw it open hoping to Merlin that it wasn't all a sick joke. He wanted to go back to civilization he needed it. But he also didn't want to run into that guy. He pulled out his spare wand and whispered, "Point me" the wand spun in his hand and he ran following where the wand pointed. _

_He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He stopped only when saw the light of civilization. He smiled and continued to run. He looked around, it was around mid day and he didn't know how long he'd been gone. Not that it mattered. He ran through the town, which he recognized as Hogsmeade, which meant he was close._

_He continued to run until he was back on the hallowed grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A sigh escaped his chap lips and he ran a hand through his hair. Not knowing if he was safe yet or not he ran until he was inside the schools safe walls. He staggered through the halls and clutched the bricks for dear life. Only stopping when he reached his common room. He whispered the password and crawled through the portrait hole. "MICHA!" he heard his best friend and boyfriend since their first year yell. _

_He collapsed onto the floor of the Slytherin common room. "Zane..." _

_After that, everything went black. _

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco rushed to the Hospital Wing with the other Prefects and teachers. They had all been secretly told about what had happened, which of course meant that the moment they rushed out of the Great Hall everyone knew what had happened. "What happened?" Hermione asked looking about as confused as everyone else in the room. All heads turned to the boy standing next to the boy on the bed. Harry and Draco immediately recognized them and looked at each other before they looked back at the boy on the bed and the boy standing next to them. "I... I don't know. He came crawling into the common room all bloody and bruised. He whispered my name before he blacked out!" the boy looked up at Madame Pomfrey with sad and hopeful gray eyes, "he'll be okay... right?"

"He'll be fine deary. Only a few minor broken bones, which are being fixed as we speak. He blacked out due to a massive head wound and starvation and lack of water." Madame Pomfrey shook her head and motioned for the Head Boy and Girl, the Prefects and the professors to follow her into her office. "I have a feeling this has to do with the serial killer that's on the loose."

"You can't really be serious!" Headmistress McGonagall said.

"I am serious Minerva. I didn't want to say it in front of that boy, but..."

"This school is safe, there is no way..." Harry walked out of the room ignoring what was going and walked over to the two boys.

"How long has he been missing?" Harry asked softly.

"Since... since the last Hogsmeade weekend. I... I thought... I thought he was cheating on me and was staying in another house to avoid me. But I didn't see him in classes either and then I got worried..." the boy gasped and clutched the kid who, even though he was unconscious, still looked like Draco.

"He'll be okay, don't worry." Harry ruffled the kids hair and walked back into the room and closed the door, "he's been gone since last Hogsmead weekend. That's how whoever the killer is was able to get the boy."

"I... what... how?" all the adults said looking at Harry like he had two heads.

"I asked the kid how long his friend was missing. He said since the last Hogsmeade weekend."

"How did we not notice that this boy has been missing for nearly a week?"

"Because the staff was too busy securing Hogwarts to notice that a student was missing?"

"Mr. Potter, if want to keep your dream about being a Professor here one day, please keep quiet."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but McGonagall glared at him and Draco stomped on his foot. He hissed in pain and shot a glare towards Draco who simply smiled.

When the meeting finally let out; Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione all walked down a random corridor.

"A week! He's been gone a week!" Hermione yelled.

"It doesn't matter, now he's not dead..." Ron said.

"RONALD!"

"Sorry, sorry. But it's true..."

"Guys this is getting serious. He or she is starting to get Hogwarts students..." Harry said, subconsciously holding onto Draco's arm, "that could've been one of us..."

"That's it. You aren't allowed of my sight anymore. Either I am moving into your room or you come down to the Slytherin dorms I don't care." Draco said wrapping an arm around Harry's waist and pulling him closer to his body.

"Draco I think you are..." Hermione started to say.

"Don't you dare say overreacting. Because I'm not. I'm simply keeping an eye on boyfriend thank you very much."

"Draco..."

"Don't worry Harry."

"I'm not worrying, I just think we should go to Hogsmeade earlier than planned."

"Harry you can't possibly mean..."

"Yeah... I do..."

"But Harry!"

"We have to! What if he's there now?"

They all walked to the room that Harry and Hermione shared. Harry walked up the stairs to his dorm and pulled out his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map then asked Merlin for his parents, Remus' and Sirius' help. He was going to need it one last time. He walked down the stairs with the cloak in his hand and sot them a sad smile before returning to Draco's side. Draco made the cloak big enough to fit the three of them and then Ron turned to the trio. "I'll stay here and make sure no one worries about where you all are," Ron whispered and pulled Hermione into his chest, who in turn wrapped her arms around Ron's mid section and clung to him for dear life, "be safe love."

"Ron... I... I love you..." Hermione whispered and Draco and Harry smiled softly.

"I love you too Mione... don't..."

"Oh for Merlin's sake were going to be gone for a night not forever. You'll bloody see her again!"

"What if I don't?"

"Do you really think we're going to separate or get out from under the invisibility cloak?" Draco smirked, "plus the three of us are fantastic with spells, so don't worry your knickers off mummy!"

"You little...!"

"Draco's right Ron, as long as we have the cloak, stick together, and stay inconspicuous nothing will happen to us. And we are good with spells, we'll be fine."

"Alright, alright. But better safe than sorry and all that..."

"I understand, just can we please leave now? I want to get there before he leaves or gets a hotel!"

"Okay, okay lets go!"

Twenty minutes later, when they were in the secret passage way, they took off the cloak and looked at each other. "Well we made it this far..." Draco said.

"We still have to make it into Hogsmeade..." Harry replied.

"Harry, where exactly does this lead?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Honeydukes. That's how I got into Hogsmeade third year."

"Interesting..."

"Yeah, Fred and George gave me the map too, I didn't find out that my dad, Remus and Sirius made the map until a little while later."

"Your dad made the map?"

"Yeah. They were apparently broke all the rules during their time at Hogwarts. Their also the reason why Snape hated me... but also why he protected me."

"Wh...what do you mean?" Draco asked choking up at the mention of his late god father's name and smiled when Harry tightened his grip on him.

"My dad, Remus, and Sirius used to make Snape's life a living hell and then one night Sirius told Snape about the secret passage under the Womping Willow and Snape went there during a full moon and found out that Remus was a werewolf.

"Remus would've killed him had it not been for my dad. So some could say that Snape hated me because of that, but also saved my life all those years because of the life debt he owed my dad. Oh and he also was deeply in love with my mom..."

"WHAT?" Hermione and Draco yelled.

"Yeah... it was kind of weird seeing the memories. But that also explains the doe that showed me the way to Gryffindor's sword."

"A doe?" Draco asked.

"Snape's patronus was a doe...exactly the same as my mothers."

"Wow... all this time..."

"Yeah. Anyway, time to put the cloak on."

Which is exactly what they did and they walked through the almost empty Honeydukes. They walked out and looked around the streets. They saw a very tall man with blonde hair walking down the street with a lot of bags in his hand. They silently followed him close enough to not make him think that someone was watching him, but also close enough to try and sneak a peek at what was in the bag.

It took all they had not to gasp and run for help. There were things like rope, ductape, and pretty much everything you would expect to see in a serial killer's possession. They followed him deep into the woods on the other side of the town. They watched him walk into a beaten down cottage that pretty much no one would think of finding. They watched as the man yelled at the girl, who looked about year older than them. Something about letting their precious toy get away. They also watched as he slapped her and called her a useless slut. They also watched as he killed her. Just simply pulled out a gun and shot her in the forehead. They backed away from the window facing the cottage until they were out of view of it and they turned and ran back to Honeydukes, hoping to catch it before it closed so they could make it safely back to the school. Draco, by this time had made up his mind. He was _not _letting Harry out of his sight **ever. **

**HPDMHPDMHPDMPDM**

_The man walked back into the cottage and dropped the bags. She let him escape. She FUCKING LET HIM ESCAPE! "You fucking little bitch. You let im escape!" he yelled. _

"_B-brother I didn't... I just..." She started to say. _

"_Don't even bother explaining! You let im get away. I knew I should ave sent you into zee town to get zee supplies! You fucking let our precious little toy get away!" He slapped her across the face and glared down at her. "you are a useless little slut!" _

_He pulled out a gun from his pocket and pointed it at her face. "No! No! Brother NO! I didn't... I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" She sobbed out, "Brother!" _

_He pulled the trigger and smiled as she watched all the life fade from her face. He bent down and used a gloved hand to close her eyes. When he stood up he thought he heard something out side, but shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen to make a very belated dinner. Tomorrow he was going back into town to find a new toy to play with. _

* * *

><p><strong>OH NO MICHA! Will he be okay? Who is this female the killer has been working with? What are Harry, Hermione and Draco going to do with this bit of <strong>

**information? Will the killer ever find out about what the trio is doing? Why the f did I chose Micha? Will the people we want to die _ever _die? **

**In due time children in due time. Micha is fine, clearly. As for the other questions... they more or may not be answered in future chapters. Find out what happens in tomorrow's chapter. DUN DUN DUN!**

**EnglandPoland**


	14. The Devil Pulls The Strings

**Things may or may not be explained in this chapter and, honestly it may get more confusing. But don't quote me on that. **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. **

* * *

><p>"<em>The Devil pulls the strings which make us dance; we find delight <em>

_in the most loathsome things; some furtherance_

_Of Hell each new day brings, and yet_

_we feel no horror in that_

_rank advance." _

_-Charles Baudelaire_

* * *

><p>Draco watched the rise and fall of Harry's chest. How the other boy was able to sleep after what they had seen, he had no idea. He wrapped an arm around Harry and looked at the ceiling. He didn't know what was so wrong. He'd seen worse. Heard worse. Hell he'd been through worse! Maybe it was because he'd never actually seen someone get shot before. Or it was because of the fact that he kept thinking that any of those people could be him or Harry. Whichever one it was, he didn't like it. He knew that the guy who was doing all this crazy shit couldn't get on to the grounds, which made him feel safer, but if they were going into Hogsmeade to find this guy what would happen if they <em>did <em>split up and they get caught by that creep? What would happen then? Would there be a way for the others to find each other? He knew Harry could cast a Patronus, but what if he lost his wand? What if he could cast the Patronus? Draco sighed, he was worrying over nothing, but if he was worrying over nothing, then why did Granger ask Weasley to stay the night in her part of the dorm? Maybe they should just stop all this and go on with their lives. Harry could go back to studying to become the Defense Professor and he could go back to studying to become a Potions Master like Snape and Granger and Weasley could go back to their lives and all would be better in the world. Yes, that's what he was going to request they do tomorrow during breakfast. They should get out before its too late and something that they might regret happens. Oh who the bloody hell was he kidding. He was Draco fucking Malfoy. He'd seen people tortured and killed in his home. He'd seen death and killed way more than a person his age should. He's had Crucio cast on him by both his father _and _the Dark Lord. He'd also seen his best friend Vincent Crabbe. This was like a scab to him. He just didn't know how he would react if something happened to Harry...

The next morning, when he woke up he felt like something was wrong. He looked to his side and Harry wasn't there. He bolted up and looked around the room. Harry wasn't there. _Where the fuck is he? _He yelled as he looked for Harry.

"What's wrong? You look like you've lost something..."

Draco whipped his head to the side and ran over to Harry. "You... scared... the... bloody... hell out of... me." Draco replied resting his head on Harry's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Why? I was just in the bathroom..."

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay, whatever. You can have the bathroom now. I'm going to go down and talk to Ron..."

"Okay."

He kissed Harry and went into the bathroom and got ready for the day.

_At breakfast..._

"Her name was Natalia Arlovskaya." Hermione said as she slammed the Prophet down on the Slytherin table. It made a few people look towards them, "what are you looking at? Go back to your breakfast!"

"Who?" Harry asked as he ate a piece of toast.

"The girl who was... murdered last night. She was nineteen. A half blood from Belarus."

"She was only a year older than us..." Draco said looking down at his food.

"Yes. I say we go to the Hospital Wing and talk to that boy."

"Why? He was probably put most of the time."

"In order to have escaped he must've woken up at some point. Come on you two."

"We're going now?" They said at the simultaneously.

"No we're going in fifteen months. Yes we're going now!"

They followed her to the Hospital Wing and when they got there, they were glad that Pomfrey wasn't there. They walked over to the bed and looked down at the boy.

"Hello." Hermione said with a small smile.

"H-hi?" He replied looking at the three of them.

"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter."

"H-Harry Potter!"

"In the flesh. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Harry asked, wishing people wouldn't fangirl over him all the god damned time.

"Ye-yeah!"

"Do you remember anything, I mean anything at all about what happened the day you were taken or anything after that?"

The boy looked at him and his brows furrowed. "Um... the day I was taken I was looking for something to get my mother and sister and then all I remember was walking out of Honeydukes and then everything went black. Then yesterday when I woke up I was in this cabin thing and I know I was really scared. I heard these two people talking in a different language and then this tall guy came out of this room and talked about how he had to go into town.

"He also said something about getting new toys. Then when he was gone, the girl walked over to me and let me go. Saying that she couldn't watch an innocent fourteen year old die..."

"Did you hear what the girl called the man?"

"She only called him brother that's all I know."

"What's your name?"

"Micha... why?"

"Just wondering," Harry pulled out some chocolate and broke off a piece, "here have this it'll make you feel loads better. You should also get some rest."

"Th-thanks!"

The boy smiled up at him and the trio left. "Okay so we know they were siblings, he killed her because she let Micha go..." Draco said tapping his chin.

"The prophet mentioned something about Natalia having two other siblings!" Hermione said with a victorious smile.

"Really!"

"Yeah it said she had an older sister currently working for the Ministry in Ukraine, Katyusha Braginskaya and one living in Russia, Ivan Braginski..."

"Do you think Ivan is the one who is doing all of this?" Harry asked.

"It's possible..."

"Of course it's possible the Prophet said she had two other siblings! Unless she has another brother out there that the Prophet doesn't know about Ivan is the only other candidate!" Draco yelled.

"Okay so we know the name of the killer, we know why he killed Natalia. Now all we need to know is _why _he's doing all of this."

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"Draco, behind every murder is a motive. Voldemort did what he did for blood purity, he also tried to kill me because of a prophesy."

"Good point."

It's a great point Harry!"

"I think we're getting farther than the Aurors!"

"That's real re assuring. Let's just get to class."

"Okay fine." Harry grumbled. If this Ivan person wasn't the death of him, his Potions class would be.

**VODKAVODKAVODKAVODKAVODKA**

_He sat down in the Three Broomsticks, drinking a firewhiskey that he spiked with some vodka. He was reading the Daily Prophet which he spelled to be in Russian and nearly choked on his drink. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. The toy that got away could go blabbing to the Aurors. He put his drink down on the table and put some money on the table and left. He walked down the cobble stone streets and again walked into the woods, he went to the cabin he had made the other night and sat down. His new helper, his enemy from a long time ago should be here soon. And once he got there, he could concentrate again. He looked down at the saved up toys from last weekend. He smiled. Yes, everything would be fine, just fine. _

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my goodness! He has other people from the last weekend? He has <em>another <em>person coming in to help him? WTF is up with this! At least he's nervous. And what's going to happen to Draco, Harry, Hermione and Ron? What does all of this mean! Will I ever stop asking questions at the end of the chapters? Eh who knows. For now, I have to work out how all the other chapters are going to go because right now I'm winging it and I have no idea. So Au Revoir~!**

**EnglandPoland**


	15. FLASHBACK!

**Okay so I have everything (people who are going to die/ have near death accidents) and lets just say that you all will most likely hate me. Anyway, I wrote up the outline for this chapter during Chem and I'm proud of how it turned out. Though I didn't know what we were doing when it came to the lab we had to do... I regret nothing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this slightly confusing chapter that will probably ask a few questions that you may (or may not) have. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the rights to the plot. Other than that everything else belongs to the respective authors. **

* * *

><p>"<em>It touched me to be trusted with something terrible." <em>

_-Elizabeth Kostova, The Historian_

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't believe you killed her..." The albino said looking his long time enemy in the eye. <em>

"_I had to. She showed weakness." Came the heavily accented reply from the violet eyed man. _

"_And what, prey tell was that?" _

"_She let our toy escape. Sure ve haf others...but she let im go! He could tell!" _

"_I don't think he remembers a thing. So you don't have to worry, but you should be a little more careful." _

"_I haf been careful! Zee Aurors are on zeir toes trying to find out who I am!" _

"_Eventually they will piece it all together..." _

"_No zhey von't! Do you know how hard I haf worked? I am striking more fear in zee people zhen zee Dark Lord." _

"_Sure, whatever floats your boat. Who is that?" The albino said pointing to the body on the floor. _

_It looked pale, like they hadn't eaten in weeks. In truth, the albino didn't fully understand **why **he was doing this. Maybe because he'd been following this case from the start and he had a hunch who it was. Then this morning when he read that Natalia had been murdered he knew his hunch was correct. Then again he was awesome and just as awesome when it came to these kinds of things. He sighed, he really didn't want to get involved with what this sick fuck was doing; but there came a point in everyone's life where they went a little off the deep end. The two of them were no exception. _

"_E is an Auror who vas in zee woods zhis morning." The taller male replied with a childish looking smile on his face, that was rather ironic considering how sadistic the man could be. _

"_MEIN GOTT! You kidnapped an Auror?" _

"_Da~ He didn't know what hit him. Which is quite literal~" _

"_You are one twisted bastard..." _

"_I know~" _

_The albino rolled his eyes and looked back down at the Auror. Oddly enough this was going to be quite fun. He couldn't wait until the real fun started..._

Zane sat down in the seat next to Micha's bed. What did Micha do to deserve a fate as terrible as this? He sighed and took the blonde's hand in his. He watched as the other sleep, he would look peaceful were it not for all the bruises on his hands and face. He knew this was a bad thing to wish, but why couldn't it have been someone other than Micha? Then again, with the way this killer was operating it was a miracle that Micha had even gotten away. How he had was a mystery to him. He knew it was only a matter of time until the Aurors were going to be there to question him, and Zane would be there to help Micha through it. "Z-Zane what are you doing here?" Came the hoarse voice below on the bed.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. Pomfrey goes on and on about this and that but I want to see for myself." Zane replied, smiling down at the blonde.

"Shouldn't... shouldn't you be in class?"

"I'm allowed to visit you every once and a while. So technically I should, but I don't have to."

"Hah... what have I missed?"

"A lot actually. Today Nott tried to seduce Harry Potter and Draco hexed Nott so bad he couldn't even remember what his favorite color was."

"You're joking!"

"No, I'm being one hundred percent serious. Potter was sitting at the Gryffindor table for lunch talking to the Weasley and Granger when Nott comes in and sits down in the spot next to Harry and starts feeling him up. Harry punched him in the face and threatened to kill him.

"He even had his wand to Nott's neck and everything! Nott of course being the person just pushes the wand away and again tries to molest Harry who is about ready to punch him in the face again, when Draco comes in and starts throwing spells at Nott. After the first spell was thrown Harry runs over to Draco.

"Who is pissed and demands answers from Granger. Who of course tells him what happened and when she gets to the part about the punch Weasley jumps in and says it was the best bloody punch he's ever seen. Granger ignores him and tells Draco the rest of the story.

"Needless to say Nott is Draco's public enemy number one. Oh! And after he was finished hexing Nott, Draco said that anyone who even thought about flirting with Harry was going to suffer a fate worse than death." Zane paused and looked towards Micha, "the two left after that. But you should've seen it! It was bloody wonderful! I think Harry got a few spells in too. Can't be sure, but it's all the whole school is talking about."

"Sounds like it."

"You should've heard the girls though! Ugh they were going on and on about how Harry was so lucky to have a boyfriend like Draco even though he's more than capable to take care of himself."

"Haha."

Zane's smile was wiped off his face as he looked back at Micha. "I was really worried."

"About what? Whether or not Nott was going to die?"

"No, about you! You have no idea what was going through my mind M! I actually thought that you... you were cheating on me..."

"Z, you know..."

"Yeah I know. But now that I know what _actually _know what happened... I... just please don't leave the grounds until this twisted fuck is caught okay?"

"I promise..." He was cut off from what he was going to say when two males walked into the room. Micha recognized them immediately. Aurors.

"Hello, we are Aurors Dryton and Fantsome we are here to talk to... Micha *Beklea?" The taller, more intimidating Auror said.

"Ye-yeah?" Micha said, attempting to sit up.

"I'm Auror Dryton. I'm just going to ask you a few questions okay?"

"S-sure..."

"Do you know what day you were taken?"

"L-last Saturday while I was at Hogsmeade."

"Do you remember what the person looked like?" Yes he did... sort of.

"No."

"Do you remember what they sounded like?"

"He had an accent, from somewhere. I don't know where it was from though..."

"It was a he?"

"Y-yeah, but I didn't see him or anything."

"How did you escape? Was there anyone else with you guys?"

"Um, I woke up and heard him talking to someone, didn't hear their voice though. And then when he left to go into Hogsmead I left."

"So someone else was there?"

"If there was I didn't see them."

"Do you know if it was a male or a female?"

"No I didn't hear them that much."

"Do you know what they were saying?"

"They mostly talked in a different language. I didn't know what they were saying. Sorry."

"It's okay kid, we'll come back soon though. Maybe by then you'll remember something."

"Yeah, maybe."

Micha waited until they were gone to let out a breath of air, he hadn't known he was holding in.

"Wait... didn't you tell me that you told Harry, Draco and Granger..."

"Yeah I did. But I kind of want Harry to find out who the killer is... he's going about this much faster and efficiently than the Aurors are. Also, he's working with Hermione Granger. Who will have this solved within two days flat."

"That's true... but you still should've told them the truth..."

"I did. I did get taken while I was at Hogsmeade. The person is a male. There was someone else there. They were speaking in a different language, and I did wake up early and I did leave when he left to go into Hogsmeade." Micha smiled up at Zane, "so technically I did tell them the truth."

"That is so unbelievably Slytherin..."

"Well I _am _in Slytherin."

"I always knew there was a reason I became friends with you in the first place." Zane leaned down and kissed Micha on the forehead before saying that he had to get to his last afternoon class, but he'd be back right after.

**BURGERSBURGERSBURGERSBURGERS**

_He looked up and examined his surroundings. He had no idea where he was, all he remembered was checking out the crime scene for any extra evidence and then his world had turned black. He looked up at the ceiling and he could tell it was night outside. He didn't know how long he'd been out. To be honest, he didn't know much of anything._

_He felt around for his wand, which seemed to be gone. He didn't even have his spare on him. Which, really wouldn't help him would it? His heartbeat sped up when a small light turned on. Had someone come to save him? What was going on? He felt cool metal on his neck and then his world went black again. There was nothing but an eternal blackness. This time, when it surrounded him he somehow knew that he would never be waking up from it again. _

Ron looked around the Gryffindor table at dinner. Something was off. His eyes moved over to the Ravenclaw table as well, something was missing from there. He turned his head slightly and looked over to the Slytherin table. He looked back up and down the Gryffindor table and realized what was missing. "Hey Dean! Have you seen Ginny?" He asked nervously.

"No, not since second period. Why?" Dean replied and Ron felt like every single wall was closing in.

"N.. no reason."

Ron whipped his head towards the Slytherin table and looked for the unruly mop of hair that belonged to his best friend. Who was currently talking to Draco and Blaise. **Shit! Look over you toss pot!** Ron mentally yelled to Harry. **Here! Look here! Not at Draco me! You're best mate who has a missing sister! Come on Harry! Can you please just pull your eyes away from your god damned boyfriend for one second and... THANK YOU! **Ron motioned to Harry that he had to talk to him, that it was urgent and to bring Malfoy. He then quickly got up walked over to the Ravenclaw table and grabbed his girlfriend despite her complaints and dragged her out of the Great Hall. Harry and Draco following quickly after. He walked into the nearest empty class room and looked at the three of them. "Ronald! What was so bloody important that you had to drag me out of dinner?" Hermione yelled glaring at him.

"Yeah Weasley. This better be good." Draco said giving him the same exact glare as Hermione.

"GINNY IS MISSING!" Ron yelled and collapsed onto a desk chair.

"Y-you... there is a perfectly good explanation as to why she's missing Ronald."

"It's not just here though! It's Hannah, Pansy and Luna too!"

"Again, there is a perfectly good explanation for this."

"Dean said he hadn't seen her since period!"

"Ronald, you're just overreacting."

"Overreacting? My bloody sister is missing and you're telling me _I'm_ overreacting? What about Luna? Pansy? Or Hannah? They are _always _at dinner no matter what! Have they ever been known to just skip out of dinner?"

"Maybe they got sick?"

"No, no. Weasley is right. Pansy though she is insufferably annoying has never been known to just skip out on dinner no matter what. If any number of them had been sick we would've known by know..." Draco said interlacing their fingers.

"You don't think..." Harry said looking over to Ron, who needed all the comfort in the world right now.

"No. No. There is a perfectly good reason why they weren't at supper tonight. You'll see." Hermione said, but she walked over to Ron and held him as he cried. Harry, at that moment decided that he was going to go out tonight. He wasn't going to tell Draco or Hermione. He couldn't, they wouldn't understand. He had to make sure Ginny and Luna were alright. They were like his sisters. He had to do something. Hermione would say this was impractical as Ginny and Luna were okay and Draco would probably just get jealous because it was Ginny. His ex- girlfriend.

**WHATSGOINGTOHAPPENNEXTO.O**

That night when Draco and Hermione... oh and Ron, as he was sleeping with Hermione for comfort; went to bed Harry got up and grabbed his invisibility cloak and snuck out of his room. He quietly walked down the steps and out the portrait hole and through the secret passage, through Honeydukes, through the town of Hogsmeade and into the woods. "Point me." He whispered and followed the way his wand pointed. He had to be about three quarters of the way into the woods and he stopped when he got to the cabin. It was different than the one from the other night, but he still didn't have a good feeling about it. He walked up to a window and watched as two men, one from the other night and an albino stand in the kitchen talk. He couldn't hear what it was about, but he knew they were talking about something. The albino seemed to be boasting about something and that Ivan guy seemed to be praising him for it. Then the albino held up a bloody knife and Harry lightly gasped. _No, _he thought. _It's not Ginny, Luna, Pansy __**or **__Hannah's blood. _He slowly backed away from the window. He'd seen all he needed to see. They killed again. He sprinted back to where he came from. Little did he know, he didn't go unnoticed.

****

_He collapsed down onto the ground, the air escaping his lungs. With every breath he took after he felt like it was getting harder to breath. **"Vstan'te vy, malen'kie kiski" The older man said. _

"_Net! Net! Eto bol'no! Pozhaluĭsta, ostanovites." The little boy with sad violet eyes and sunny blonde hair replied through tears. _

"_Etoedinstvennyĭ sposob uchit'sya, chtoby stat'chelovekom!" _

"_NET! NET!" The boy cried, but it did nothing to cease the abuse he got. _

_That night, when the person he was forced to call father was sleeping; he got out of the makeshift bed on the cold floor near the fire and quietly walked into the kitchen. He walked over to his father's over coat and took enough rubles to buy some food and get a train to the furthest city from his "home". For only being nine years old, little Ivan was one of the smartest in his little makeshift town. He grabbed his small coat and put on his boots and rushed out of his father's home. That night, for only being nine years of age, he didn't think he'd ran that much in his life before. _

_Over the course of the next few days he stayed on the run. He felt that around every corner and in every alley way his father would be waiting, with his cynical smile. Little Ivan shuddered, the further he got away from his father the grater the chance of him never having to see him again got. _

_When he finally got to St. Petersburg which was as far as he was going to get, he stopped. He walked around the city, which for the nine year old was big. He looked for anything that seemed hospitable. He looked up and saw a somewhat run down looking place that read _**Санкт-Петербургский детский дом** _It was perfect. Well, as perfect as things could get for him. _

_When he walked in although he had been there for almost ten seconds, he felt more at home than ever. When he got to the front desk he looked up at the woman. Who looked down at him with a small smile. "Mogu ya chem-nibud' pomoch?" _

"_YA poteryal moikh rmogu ostat'sya zdes'?" oditelye__ĭ, ya Ivan made sure to fake tears and look up at the woman with sad eyes. _

_He had lived there ever since. He became instant friends with a girl from Ukraine and a girl from Belarus. He considered them his sisters and they made him feel loved and accepted when the rest of the world was against him. _

_When he was eleven and he got an acceptance letter to Durmstrang, he practically leaped for joy. His sister from Ukraine had gotten accepted as well, his other sister had to wait a year. When he had gotten there, things went much differently than he expected. He was an outcast from the start. He was taller than most people. He was also more skilled when it came to magic and potions. He was quiet for the most part. His only friends were Natalia and __Katyusha. He had also made enemies with a boy who had transferred from a different school. Gilbert. He was an albino who loved to make his life worse. It during his last year that he would get revenge on all the people who had made his life a living hell and then some. He would strike fear in the people who made him feel worthless everyday of his life. It started with his father and then the list expanded. He was going to get his revenge. No matter what. _

**ENDOFTHECONFUSINGFLASHBACK**

Harry snuck back into his dorm unnoticed and slipped into the bed beside Draco. Who wrapped his arms tightly around the brunette. Harry snuggled into Draco's chest and went to bed, willing away all the images and hoping that tomorrow would bring better news.

* * *

><p><em>Unimportant notes: *Beklea- random Romanian last name. Yes Micha is now part Romanian, don't ask why :p<em>

_** Russian: Vstan'te vy, malen'kie kiski- Get up you little pussy!_

__Net! Net! Eto bol'no! Pozhaluĭsta, ostanovites- No! No! It hurts! Please, stop__

___Etoedinstvennyĭ sposob uchit'sya, chtoby stat'chelovekom!- It's the only way you can learn how to become a man!___

___**Санкт-Петербургский детский дом- **St. Petersburg Orphanage___

___Mogu ya chem-nibud' pomoch?- How can I help you?___

____YA poteryal moikh rmogu ostat'sya zdes'?- I have lost my parents, can I stay here?____

**So that was the chapter, whic took A SUPER LONG TIME TO WRITE. If any of the Russian is wrong, I am sorry I used Google Translate and I don't take Russian, I take French. So this chapter is pretty intense and it will only get more intense as they go along. Also, even though it's not in here: yes Theo Nott did try and flirt with Harry during lunch. Yes Draco did hex him. No Draco did not get detention ^_^ Also, Micha purposely didn't give the Aurors the information they needed because he wants Harry, Hermione and Draco to solve it. Well, that's all for now~ Off to go take a shower and write up You Jump, I Jump. Which if you read one after the other it's really hard to believe the same person is writing both stories isn't it? Though I am pretty proud of the flashback. Don't forget to review it makes me happy and I love seeing your thoughts ^_^**

**EnglandPoland**


	16. I Am The Devil

**I'm sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday, but I am now. Which makes it even better because you got to wait one more day to see what's going to happen. Not that what's going to happen is going to be much different, but still. So it's supposed to start snowing tonight and I'm really, really pissed. Which means that the Halloween chapter is going to be that much more sadistic. I mean, I _have _to take out my anger somehow... don't I? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter (which was once again developed during Chem) and you guys don't have to worry I have a 90 in that class ^_^ Also, I've notice that with this story (and You Jump, I Jump) seems much more developed and better when I have the chapters outlined. Which means that every night I should outline what I'm going to do... **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Accept the few characters that have gotten killed as they do not exist. If they do... O.o o.O **

* * *

><p>"<em>I am the devil, and I am here to do<em>

_the devil's work."_

_-The Devil's Rejects, Otis B. Driftwood._

* * *

><p>Draco sat on the bed and watched the rise and fall of Harry's chest. He loved the way he looked so peaceful in his sleep. Like an angel. He smiled softly and looked down at his watch. <em>1:00 <em>it read up at him. He sighed and laid back down. He didn't know why he was up that early to be honest. He just had the feeling that something bad had happened. Kind of like a sixth sense, but not quite. He examined the room and noticed that the invisibility cloak was out of place. _Wasn't it over on the trunk earlier? _He shook his head and rubbed his eyes; he was just tired. But a voice in the back of his head told him that the cloak, was in fact on the trunk when he had gone to bed. He ignored that voice and continued to watch the rise and fall of Harry's chest. Who seemed to like to cuddle in his sleep.

Draco let out a breathy laugh and ran a hand through Harry's hair.

_It was black. That was all he saw black, black and more black. He saw a light a little over to the left, he ran towards it. The closer he got the farther away the light would go. Soon he heard voices. All different voices saying something. He didn't know what they were saying but he knew he wanted to get away. Soon the darkness was caving in on him. Suffocating him until he couldn't breath anymore. He slowly closed his eyes and soon **he **started to fade into the darkness. _

He jolted awake. He ran a hand over his face and then examined where he was. It was still black, but not the black that would be in his dreams. It was black because it was night, or early morning. "Harry?" A voice, a very familiar voice that he couldn't place, said to him through the darkness, "Harry? What's wrong?"

_Draco, _he thought and turned and tackled said person into the bed.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and rested his face in the crook of Draco's neck. "Harry, what's wrong? You were thrashing around and scratching your neck." Draco said again and Harry looked up at him.

"I... I had a bad dream." Harry replied.

"What was it about?"

"Don't know really, it was just black. I think in the dream there were voices saying my name and then the darkness closed in until I couldn't breathe."

"What do you think it means?"

"I... don't know. I mean I don't think it means anything. Then again the dreams that involved Voldemort meant something, but that's a different story."

They went quiet after that, Draco holding Harry as he tried to fall back asleep. Eventually, after a while they both fell into a deep slumber first is as much a mystery as what triggered the nightmares again.

In the morning, Draco woke up first and got up to go to the bathroom, smiling as the sleeping form of Harry pouted at the loss of body heat. He stopped walking to look at the invisibility cloak again. His brow furrowed in confusion, but he shook his head and walked into the bathroom. Again that sixth sense kicked in and told him something was wrong, but he again shook it off.

He went back to the room and sat down on the bed and rested his head in his hands and he thought about what could be so wrong about the cloak possibly being in a different spot. Maybe Harry had to get something out of his trunk and threw his cloak to the side? Yes, that was it. It was a perfectly reasonable explanation. Yet he still couldn't help but think there was something wrong. "What's up?" Harry asked sitting up behind him.

"Huh?" Draco asked coming out of his thoughts and turning to look at Harry.

"You looked like something was bothering you."

"Oh it's nothing, really."

"You sure? The look you had on your face said otherwise."

"Honestly, it's nothing. Just wondering if I finished the potions essay."

"If you weren't gay and Hermione wasn't madly in love with Ron I'd say you two would be perfect for each other. You could bond over your love of knowledge and the love to pester people to do excruciating amounts of studying that should be against the law."

"That's not funny. Not funny at all. Granger and I are not compatible in any way, shape, or form."

"No, you just love to do painful amounts of work at a time."

"Just because you have a small brain capacity that only holds the knowledge for defense against the dark arts, charms, and quidditch doesn't mean other people follow the same pattern."

"That hurts Draco, that really hurts. I thought you were supposed to be my boyfriend..."

"Yes, I am your boyfriend and I am simply stating the truth. And I reiterate that Granger and I are not compatible."

"One would think the same for you and I, but that doesn't seem to be the case does it?"

"That's because, Mr. Potter our astrological signs are compatible."

"Oh... my... Merlin. Draco Lucius Malfoy knows about something as plebeian and muggle as horoscopes and astrological signs. Is the world ending?"

"Very funny Harry. I'm laughing so hard I can barely breathe."

"But seriously, how the bloody hell do you know that?"

"When one gets bored..."

"Wait I have a question, are you and Mione legit not compatible?"

"We are as you so eloquently put it legit compatible. It would just never work between us."

"Why?"

"A I like men. B, she is madly in love with Weasley. C she is far too bossy for me, and lastly she annoys the bloody hell out of me."

"Interesting..."

"But like I said, I'm interested in men and the Leo and Gemini are way more compatible than Virgo and Gemini."

"And people think _I'm _the girl in the relationship..."

"Where have you heard that?"

"Almost everywhere. People have taken bets on which one of us is the top and which is the bottom. If you wanted to know people think you are the top."

"HAH! I- I mean aww that's so sad!"

"Oh shut it!"

"I just got a brilliant idea!" Draco suddenly shouted.

"Oh do be careful Draco. Last time you got a brilliant idea I had to haul your ass out of jail."

"Aww Harry! That was once... okay maybe twice but..."

"Don't blame it on the firewhiskey either..."

"Damn. But this one is really, really awesome. You'll love it."

"I'm kind of scared, but go on..."

"Okay well today is the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff game and we know how that's going to go so why don't we skip it? I don't have to meet up with Blaise and Pansy until around mid afternoon so why don't we spend the day together?"

"Where might I ask? It's not like we can go to Hogsmeade."

"The Room of Requirement stupid!"

"I guess we could..."

"I mean ever since we started going out we haven't had time to spend it together. I think we should."

"That's... a good idea..."

"SEE! I told you so. Now go get ready."

"I... huh?"

"You aren't going to go to the Room of Requirement in your pajamas are you? I mean as much of a turn on that is... I don't want to give other people that joy."

"You're insufferable you know that?"

"Yes, but I'd like to keep your sexy body to myself thanks."

"You have such a way with words Draco. You should be a poet or better yet a writer."

"Oh shut up you. Just go get dressed!"

"Yes mummy."

"Harry, if you want to live to see the next ten seconds... go."

"No need to your panties in a twist I'm going, I'm going!"

**RWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHG**

Ron sat on the couch next Hermione. "She wasn't in the common room last night either Mione!" Ron said.

"Luna wasn't around either. I checked all the normal places she usually goes to..."

"Do you think...?"

"No, their fine Ron. Really, you'll see. They'll be at the quidditch game. Don't worry.

But they weren't. They weren't around for the rest of the day either. Friends of everyone that went missing started to worry. By the end of the quidditch game news had spread around the school that Pansy, Ginny, Hannah, and Luna were missing. Ron started to worry. He couldn't lose another sibling, he just couldn't. Not after he lost Fred. He refused to let it happen.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

They had spent the whole day together. It had been wonderful. Harry had learnt things about Draco that he didn't know before. He smiled as he walked to his spot in the Forbidden Forest. Funny how he called it his spot and he'd only been going there a few times. Suddenly he heard a stick break. His head shot up. Last night he had the suspicion that the albino man had seen him, but he couldn't get onto the grounds right? Deciding not to chance it Harry quickly stood up and ran out of the forest. As he was running he thought he heard someone laughing. He didn't stop running until he was behind his portrait hole. He looked to the couch and saw Hermione and Ron looking at him. "What's wrong mate?" Ron asked.

"I... I think I did something I shouldn't have..." Harry replied and sat down in between his best friends.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well, last night I took the invisibility cloak and went back to the woods to see if they did in fact have Ginny and Luna... and from what I saw they didn't.

"But there was this albino there... and I... I think he saw me last night."

"Harry..."

"And then today when I went into the Forbidden Forest to have some time to think for myself, I heard a stick break and I bolted out of there. As I was running I heard laughing." Harry finished.

"Harry you shouldn't have done that!"

"Yeah mate. I mean thanks for checking... but mate if he _did _see you..."

"You're as good as dead."

"Yeah what Mione said. But you should tell Draco."

"And have him kill me? No thanks."

"Harry..."

"You heard what he said the other night! I'm not allowed out of his sight and the one time I am I get caught! He's going to kill me and get over protective."

"Fine Harry, if you aren't going to tell him you should stay on the grounds. You should stick as close to the school as possible. The closer you are to the school the better."

"But..."

"Or you tell Draco. He may get protective, but you _should _tell him."

"I'll think about it..."

"Well while you're thinking about it stick close to the school."

"Okay."

"Good."

Harry got up and walked to his room and grabbed his school work before heading back down the stairs to do it by the fire. The whole time, he thought about whether or not it would be a good idea to tell Draco what he did.

* * *

><p><strong>To leave time to type up You Jump, I Jump I cut out the killing in this chapter. So there was one it was just cut out. So did you like it? I decided to make it somewhat fluffy and happy even though there is still some lies and stuff. What do you think Harry should do? Tell Draco or keep it a secret? You my lovely readers find out the answer to that question VERY soon. Also FOUR DAYS until you lives and minds get corrupted. And not in the smutty goodness that will eventually be in this story. No, this corruption will make you question my mental sanity (if you aren't doing that already) the murders in the other chapters are going to seem like childs play compared to what I have planned. I have actually been planning this since around the begining of October ^_^ Enjoy! <strong>

**EnglandPoland**


	17. He's Coming For You

**From now on, the rest of the chapters are going to get more confusing and creepier. At least until the killer gets caught, and once he's caught (or in the chapter before he's caught) I'll have Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco do a clue moment for the Aurors to explain everything. Maybe. I could just leave everything unexplained and make you wonder until the end of the story. Which means I have to think about how this story _is _going to end. Hmm oh the things I have to work on tomorrow during Chem :) Anyway, on with the show... er story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just Micha and Zane and some of the plot. **

* * *

><p>"<em>1-2 Freddy's coming for you, 3-4 Better lock your door, 5-6 Grab your crucifix<em>

_7-8 Better stay up late, 9-10 Never sleep again..."_

_-A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984)_

* * *

><p>Draco didn't voice it, but he was worried about Harry, he wasn't venturing outside of the castle anymore. When he told Blaise about this they said that maybe something finally scared the shit out of the precious savior, to which Draco didn't laugh.<p>

Then one day during their Potions class, since Draco had steadily lost his interest in it because the professor was just about as interesting as Binns and strict as McGonagall he asked Harry about it. "Harry," Draco said when they were working on their potion, "why aren't you leaving the castle anymore?"

"Oh you know with all those people dieing, don't want to be next." Harry replied, a bit nervously for Draco's taste.

"Harry we're on the grounds, you don't know that for sure."

"Draco, I'm pretty sure if someone wanted to kill the Savior of the Wizarding World they could find a way to sneak onto the grounds and get me."

"I'm here to protect you, don't worry."

"Draco, I hate to sound blunt but you and I both know that you won't _always _be there to protect me. You could have something planned with a friend or it could be as simple as being at two different places during winter recess.

"What ever the case, you won't always be there."

Draco glared, but he knew that was true, so he couldn't really get mad over nothing, still it hurt. "Besides, I know plenty of spells, I'll be fine."

"You won't always have your wand on you."

"That my wonderful boyfriend is why you learn both wordless and wandless spells. Plus, you carry a backup with you."

"Then why don't you go out of the castle?"

"Expecting the unexpected I guess. I mean naturally one would think the grounds is the safest place on the earth next to Gringots, which Mione, Ron and I proved wrong last year."

"What do you mean?"

"We broke in and escaped, granted it was a fatal task, but we're alive aren't we? So naturally, given experience and the title that I hold you have to be careful."

"Now you sound like Moody."

"That's easy for you to say. But you don't have tons of Death Eaters who got out going to Azkaban after your head because you killed their Lord. I'm actually surprised your dad hasn't sent you a letter promising that the moment he sees me he's going to Avada Kadarva me..."

"Well, he doesn't actually know..."

"I suppose that's a good thing considering the fact that he hates me..."

"I wouldn't say hate..."

"That's going to be an interesting conversation though. I can see it know 'Oh hey Mr. Malfoy, yeah I'm the bloke going out with your son. So can we just forget the fact that you hate me because I freed your house elf, weakened your Lord at age one, destroyed him again at age eleven, then killed him at age seventeen?

"I'll most likely be in Mungos for a month."

"When you put it that way..."

"Draco dear, it doesn't matter what way I put it, your dad hates me and I can honestly say the feeling is mutual."

"What about my mum?"

"What about her?"

"Do you hate her as well I suppose?"

"If it weren't for her I would be dead right now. So no I don't hate her."

"Wh-what?"

"I guess she didn't tell you then, the night Voldemort "killed" me your mum lied to Voldemort and said I was dead when I was really alive. I can't hate her."

"But you still hate my father?"

"Your father hasn't really given me a reason to like him. I'm sure he has redeeming qualities, but I wouldn't know. And also, I doubt he wants to get to know the boy who killed his Lord."

"That's probably true..."

The class ended and Harry went off to lunch, where he got a death threat from Hermione saying that he better tell Draco or she would. Harry, being nervous went to the Room of Requirement and paced. To tell or not to tell. That is the question. After skipping his afternoon classes and knowing he'd have to face Draco at some point, he decided to tell. Slowly at dinner, he walked to the Slytherin table. Where Draco was sitting. Talking to the other Slytherins. Harry gulped because he knew he was dead. No matter how he analyzed the situation he was going to die. "Harry where were you?" Goyle asked as he sat down.

"Oh you know, here and there." Harry replied evasively ignoring Draco's looks.

"Which would be?"

"Sitting in the Room of Requirement pondering my death."

"Your... what?"

"Death, it's really not that hard to understand."

"And why may I ask would you be dying?" Blaise asked looking at him skeptically.

"Lets just hypothetically say that one went to see whether his friend and his friends sister were in the evil clutches of a serial killer and that they saw something they probably shouldn't have.

"And while they were running away the serial killers understudy saw them... and then when they went into the Forbidden Forest they thought they saw the same person.

"And didn't exactly tell their significant other the whole truth..."

"Then I'd suggest you run. And run fast." Blaise said looking between Draco and Harry, "because some snakes are harder to tame than others."

"That's good advice, I- I think I'm just... gonna... go..." And Harry took off, not caring who he took out in the process.

Besides, if he was going to escape Draco he had to have a head start. Though the head start didn't really mean much when he was pushed into the nearest empty class room.

He backed up and looked at the fuming Draco in front of him.

"Now Draco..." Harry started but was immedieatly cut off.

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT AND NOT TELL ME? LET ME GUESS, GRNAGER TOLD YOU TO TELL ME?"

"M-maybe?"

"I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT? DON'T YOU TRUST ME? AND NOW BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID STUNT YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"I told you I can take care of myself!"

"YOU... YOU... GAH!"

"Draco, calm down! I'm sorry okay! It was stupid, I know and I'm paying the price."

"Damn straight you are."

Harry plopped down on the floor and put his head in his hands. "Don't even try the pitty party act. It won't work."

"I'm not trying anything! Do you know what it's fucking like having had a death threat over your head since before you were born? I thought this year would be different, but it's not." Harry sighed, "I wonder what it would be like..."

"Don't you even dare say what it would be like if you were dead."

"I was going to say if I could escape... or I don't know have had a normal life!"

"We're wizards Harry, it doesn't get much normal than that."

"I suppose, but you'd wish for some speck of normalcy if you had a death threat hanging over your head since before you were born."

"I suppose that's true."

"Voldemort is fucking dead! This shouldn't be happening!"

"Harry,"

"No, don't. I've come to terms with the fact that I'm going to die. And the sad part is, I'm not really that scared..."

"Don't. DON'T SAY THAT!"

"What? It's true. One can only have good luck for so long until it runs out." Harry shrugged as if it were the most simple thing in the world.

Draco sat down in front of Harry and slapped him. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Harry, don't _**ever**_ talk about your death again. I won't let it happen."

"Draco, my whole life has been one conjumbled death threat. I won't be able to evade it all the time."

"You're right, but you aren't going to die yet. When you're old and ugly maybe but not while you are still young and beautiful."

"You really know how to make a person look forward to the future. You are going to be a wonderful father."

"Funny."

"No it's true your child will be all like 'daddy? Do I look pretty?' And you'll be like, 'no you look hideous take that off. I will not let a Malfoy spawn go out in public looking like that!' and the child will be like 'But daddy! It's Gucci ! And you'll be like 'Just go put on that nice Armani outfit it make you look pretty.' Yes real emotional booster you are."

"Be quiet you're still on my list."

Harry reached up and ran a hand through Draco's hair. "Is there anyway I can get _off_ that list?"

"Maybe..."

"Do tell..."

And they spent the rest of the night touching and kissing, because that's all they really needed to do at this juncture in their relationship.

**INSERT GOREY KILLING SCENE HERE!**

"Ve vill finish him off tomorrow." Ivan told the albino.

"Yes, yes we will."

* * *

><p><strong>o.O who got killed? Will we find out? Answer: Maybe. Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, I have to take a shower still. Anyway if you are wondering NO HARRY AND DRACO DID NOT DO THE DEED YET! Sorry :3 But that will be coming soon. Well soon after the serial killer gets caught ^_^ Well off to take a shower (and I <em>did <em>say this would be up tonight didn't I?) Hope you like it ^_^**

**EnglandPoland**


	18. This Is Halloween

**The reason for this belated Halloween chapter is simply because I didn't want to ruin your night. This chapter has a lot of... disturbing things in it and the things that are described will honestly ruin your appetite. So if you have left over Halloween candy or a drink in your hand, put it down and read with caution. Hence why I delayed the chapter. It will literally scar your mind and you'll probably think I'm some sadist (and I'm not). So read at your own risk and I'm waring you, what you are about to read is very, very disturbing... so read at your own risk. **

**Disclaimer: I still sadly own nothing. Besides the creepy beings, creatures and man in this chapter. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Deep into the darkness peering, long I stood there, <em>

_wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming _

_dreams no mortal ever dared to _

_dream before..." _

_-Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

><p>The next day when he woke, Harry felt like a thousand knives were stabbing him throughout his body. He felt like his insides were on fire, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. He couldn't do much of anything. He felt like he was dying; slowly, painfully. At first he thought the escape from the cabin was all just a dream; then he slowly, painfully blinked his eyes open and he saw the dull white walls of the Hospital Wing. He tried to shift his position, but he couldn't. "Harry are you okay?" Draco asked from somewhere beside him.<p>

"No. Kill me. Please." Harry's reply wasn't a question. He felt like dying. He knew that the muggles didn't allow mercy killings, but what about in the Wizarding World? Surely the Minister would allow someone to kill him if he had _ever _experienced this degree of pain before... right?

"I can't"

"Why the hell not!"

"Because then I'd have to commit suicide."

"Don't be stupid."

"It's the truth Harry."

"Well if you can't kill me, than please... please make the pain go away!"

"How the hell do you expect me to do that?"

"I don't know.. oh god it hurts! It hurts so god damned much!"

Harry thrashed around the small hospital bed. He gripped his hair tightly and screamed out in pain. Nothing he did helped.

"HARRY! HARRY CALM DOWN!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed out when Draco touched him. He gripped the bed sheets and he continued to thrash around. He wanted the pain to stop, oh how he wanted the pain to stop.

Draco jumped up and sprinted to Madame Pomfrey's office, but she was already rushing to Harry's side. Draco stood off to the side and watched helplessly as Harry screamed out in pain. The whole castle had to be up by now. Draco honestly couldn't care, he just wanted Harry to be okay. He walked over to the side of the bed and held onto Harry's hand, wishing he could do more.

"Mr. Malfoy, it would be best if you leave. What is about to happen should not be witnessed by young children such as yourself. Please come back in fifteen minutes."

Draco paced the hallway, his worry growing more as Harry's screams grew louder and louder and more pain filled. After what seemed like a lifetime, the screams and shouts slowly died down. Draco not caring if the episode was over or not rushed into the room. Once he did he wished he hadn't. On the bed, Harry looked pale, and lifeless. The only sign that he was still alive was the small heave of his chest. "H-how is he?" Draco whispered. He silently prayed that Harry was okay.

"He's been poisoned. And not magical poison either. It's the kind muggles use. Very deadly."

"WHAT!" Draco was frantic. Harry couldn't be poisoned. He just... couldn't.

"He'll be fine now. Got the majority of it out before it could do much damage. The rest is up to his body."

Even in his slumber Harry was still thrashing around on the bed. Words couldn't describe how much Draco wanted to take the pain away from Harry.

"How... how did this happen?"

"Don't know. If this has anything to do with those killings going on then I'd say between the time he was kidnapped and now he's been poisoned."

"But he'll be okay right?"

"Of course. He just needs his rest. His body will get rid of the rest of the poison. It's a good thing I got the poison out when I did, otherwise..."

"Otherwise what?" Draco already knew the answer though. To be honest he wasn't so sure he wanted to hear it out loud either. Because saying it out loud would mean he'd have to admit the reality of the situation. Something he wasn't so sure he wanted to do just yet.

"He could've gone into a coma and then eventually... died," she sighed and put a cold towel on Harry's sweaty forehead, "poor deary. Always in the hospital wing. One can always hope his children don't have the same fate." She walked away after that, leaving the two boys alone.

Draco turned toward the hospital bed and looked down at Harry. Suddenly the realization of what she had said hit him. Would Harry want children? And when he asked himself that he didn't mean adoption, he meant biological. Draco didn't even know if he and Harry were going to be together that long... Draco smacked himself. He shouldn't be thinking these things. His boyfriend was lying on a hospital bed after being poisoned. And he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Dr-Draco..." Harry moaned from down on the bed. Said male was by his side in seconds, grasping the former Gryffindors hand in both of his.

"Yeah baby?" He replied nervously.

"I... I... I lo... I lov... I love... I love you..." the last part was whispered so softly he almost didn't hear it. When he was sure Harry had said those words his heart flip flopped and he wanted to jump for joy and kiss Harry all over.

"I love you too. So, so much."

"Draco..." Harry whispered as his eyes slowly started to close, "d-don't leave. S-stay... please..." Harry's voice grew softer and his eyes fully closed and his head fell to the side a little bit.

"I'm not leaving baby, ever." Draco climbed onto the bed and held Harry as he drifted back off into dreamland. The smallest of smiles on his face.

_They shook with fear. After being shut away under the ground for Merlin knows how long, they were finally allowed out. They stood in a room with blindfolds over their eyes. "I work for the Ministry!" A familiar female voice said, "let me go this instant!" _

"_Lady I don't care. Just shut the hell up!" A slightly German sounding male said. _

_Minutes later, a door from somewhere in the room opened. They could tell it wasn't Dementors, but it felt as though all the happiness had left the room. It also felt as though the temperature had gone down significantly. "Tonight you will be going through a series of... things. If you make it out alive, you are free to go. If you don't..._

"_well, sorry~" A new, highly Russian accented voice said. _

_After that the blindfolds were gone, the rooms temperature went up, and the room in the cabin they were standing in transformed. Everything went dark. It was eerie and gave of the vibe of death. If death could give off a vibe. There was bright green and dark red stuff oozing from the walls and the wall in front of them separated into four different pathways. It was a scarier more hellish version of a cave. There were plant and bug like creepy things on every surface save for the floor. Which was also a very, very dark red. "Welcome... to Hell!" _

_Pansy went first, taking the pathway that didn't look too scary. **She **was going to live. The moment she walked in she immedieatly regretted it. Things jumped off the walls and came out of nowhere and wrestled her down to the ground. They started clawing and gnawing at her skin. Her screams seemed to be ignored because no one came to see if she was okay. The opening to the pathway slowly started to close and she tried to fight the things off, but to avail. Tears started to fall, she didn't get abused everyday for the past few weeks to be eaten alive. She fought harder, but that only made them eat her more. They started ripping into her and ate her organs. Eventually her screams died down and she bled to death._

_Dolores was next. She decided to take the second one that seemed less scary. She was only ten or twelve steps in when she heard a growl from behind her. She didn't even get the chance to turn and see what she was up against before she was tackled to the ground. The monster tore at her flesh ripping her up to shreds. Tore open her torso, her head... virtually everything. The monster ate her until the only thing left were the bones and the blood. _

_Ginny was third. She went into the second scariest one. She made it halfway through without a problem before a green scary looking thing popped out and started walking towards her. His tongue popped out and he licked his lips. She screamed as she was roughly pushed down to the ground. He then proceeded to rape her. Being strong from Quidditch she was able to wrestle him off and run, she didn't get far before she felt a cold blade enter her abdomen from behind. "Goodbye precious..." He whispered and stabbed her brutally. He got up and let her bleed to death. _

_Luna was last. She was left with the scariest of all the pathways. She looked around and slowly pulled out the spare wand she had hidden in her sneakers and made her way to her doom. When she was in, she turned around and watched as the opening closed up. Locking her in there. She turned back around and ran as fast as she could. Anytime something came at her she hexed, cursed or stunned it. She got scraped up here and there, she also got into fights with a few of the things. Once she even felt like giving up, but she wouldn't. She couldn't. She didn't know if any of the others had lived, but if they didn't they deserved justice. When she made it out she didn't stop running. She ran all the way to the grounds of Hogwarts. Once inside she didn't stop running she ran all the way to Headmistress McGonagall's office and told her all that happened. _

"Draco?" Harry said shakily looking down at the sleeping boy, "Draco, Draco are you awake?"

"Huh? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... but..."

"But what?" Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, who was in tears.

"Luna... Luna is back..."

"Really?"

"Y-yeah... but um... P-pansy, Umbridge and... and G-G-Ginny are... are dead!" Harry clutched Draco like he was his life line.

Draco let out a shaky breath. Pansy dead? Sure he joked about wishing she was dead and sure he thought she was annoying but... but... Draco clutched Harry as well. "Harry..."

"She's dead Draco!"

"I-I'm..."

"I was there yesterday! I could've... I could've saved them had I looked. Luna said they were in a cellar under the floorboards of the room I was in!" Harry sobbed, "I could've saved them!"

"Harry this isn't your fault! I know you think it is, but the spells you cast only last for a certain amount of time. And who knows where Ivan was during all this, you couldn't have taken the two of them on in the state you were in yesterday.

"It's not your fault."

"But..."

"No buts Harry. The deaths of Pansy, Umbridge and Ginny aren't your fault. Don't you dare think otherwise. You understand?"

Harry nodded his head, but he still felt a pain in his chest for the loss of Ginny. He just couldn't understand. He sighed and turned and rested his head on Draco's chest. He needed his sleep, because he was finally going to put these killers to rest once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>So... um... yeah. Like I said didn't want to ruin your Halloween with those images. I honestly don't even know how I came up with that. I got the eaten alive part from Hannibal, because you know he's a cannibal. The mosnter that killed Dolores is a werewolf... and Ginny, well I kept hers the most normal of all the killings. Because you know normally girls women who are murdered are raped than killed. Luna, got the things from all three. I didn't put it in but some of her flesh got eaten, she got attacked by the werewolf, and she stunned the green man thing. But she lived. I'm sorry I killed off Ginny, but her death plays a major roll in the up coming chapter. If you can guess why (and you probably will) I'll give you e-candy ^_^ enjoy your night and YJ,IJ will be up soon. **

**EnglandPoland**


	19. Important Message

**Due to a family tragedy this story will be on hold for a while. I'm sorry and the loss was very unexpected. Please keep my little brother Luke in your thoughts and prayers. I will update as soon as I am in the right state of mind again. **


	20. Hope It Saves Lives

**So after about a month of being off the map I decided to come back. Mostly because I miss writing for you guys and partly because someone used part of MY title as theirs. No matter what you do even taking out the IN in In The Snake Pit it's still my story. Needless to say I'm pissed and I decided to come back. I'm just glad I have seen someone take anything from You Jump, I Jump... yet. Don't worry though, tonight after my brother's best friends concert I will check out The Snake Pit and see how it compares to mine. It's on like Donkey Kong bitch. I let it slide when someone took my title for a different fandom, but not this. Not when I have over 100 something reviews and I created the title ON MY OWN. Stealing part of another persons title is low. I mean yeah I appreciate that you liked my story enough to use the title, but seriously you couldn't come up with something else? Ughh anyway enjoy the story and once I figure out where I'm going with YJ,IJ it will be posted. **

**Disclaimer: I still, after all this time own nothing. **

* * *

><p>"<em>When the world says 'Give up'… Hope whispers, <em>

'_Try it one more time.'"_

_-Author Unknown_

* * *

><p>"Harry!" Hermione called after him. He turned around quickly and sighed.<p>

"Yeah?" He asked trying to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

"Where are you going?"

"I heard…" He pointed to the Forbidden Forest.

"It's probably just an animal or something Harry, come on."

"But what if it's…"

"It's nothing Harry! Just come back to the dorms…"

"Wh-where's Ron?"

"Still in the Great Hall why?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Harry didn't like the way Hermione was acting. He couldn't place it, but something was off about her. The sad part was that she had seemed normal before they went to the Great Hall. Instead of following her though, he took off in the direction he was originally going. He knew the screams he heard _weren't _animal, they were human. One hundred percent human. "Harry, where are you going?"

"I... I have…"

"STUPEFY!"

"PROTEGO!" Harry paused and looked at Hermione apologetically, "I'm sorry Hermione, but… Petrificus Totalus." He watched her go limp and then rushed out of the school and into the Forbidden Forest. When he entered he looked around and sighed. The person had stopped screaming and he hopped the person was still alive. "Point me." He whispered and followed his wand. He started to get cold the deeper he got into Forest. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." Harry started to chant when he got to the clearing and he rushed to Draco's side. "You idiot! What were you thinking! You knew the Forest wasn't safe!" Harry clutched his hands in his and watched as the Slytherin slowly closed his eyes a small smile on his face. "Shit Draco, don't you dare die on me! I swear to Merlin if you live I'm going to kill you when you wake up!" He cast a few simple healing charms to cease the bleeding and started to give the boy CPR. "Well, well, well. If it isn't The Boy Who Escaped Death." The albino said and clapped his hands walking out of the trees.

"What do you want?" Harry replied bitterly getting up and standing in front of Draco.

"It's not him," the man said pointing to Draco, "it's you."

"Me? Why me?"

"You're the boy wonder of course. Escaped death a total of three times. Pretty impressive."

"Yeah, well what can I say? I'm The Boy Who Lived, why not live some more ya know?"

"Which is why I decided to torture and poison you, but it clearly seems like not only are you immune to Imperius and Avada Kedarva but also poison."

"Immune to death I suppose."

"No one is immune to death my dear boy, which is why I am sorry to say that I have to kill you with a more… lethal method." He held up an ax to make his point.

"You're crazy you know that right?"

"Not crazy, Awesome."

"Whatever."

"As fun as this chat has been… CRUCIO!"

Harry collapsed onto the dirt beside Draco and screamed out in pain. It was a pain worse than the poison, worse than death really. He felt… there was no comparison as to how he felt. He couldn't take it; he wanted it to end so, so bad. He however was able to fight the pain and grab onto his wand. "Sec-Sectumsempra!" He winced as the man fell down to the ground and the lash marks appeared on his chest.

It reminded him too well of what had happened to Draco in sixth year. Then he hadn't known what it would do, he'd used it because it was the first thing he could think of and because it sounded pretty cool. This time though, he knew what to expect and to say the least he didn't care. He'd been Crucioed and apparently he was immune to that too. Well it was either that or the man didn't have enough emotion behind it. But it felt like he'd had enough emotion but what did he know? "Bravo, first you immobilize me and then you take out my companion. I'd say congratulations are in order."

"Wh-what?"

"Surely you know about Polyjuice Potion don't you?"

"Well… yeah…"

"It wasn't that Hermione girl you cursed it was moi."

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HERMIONE!"

"Ssh, ssh its okay she's not hurt… much."

"What did you do with her?" Harry growled.

"Temper, temper. She's just unconscious in some broom closet somewhere in the castle."

Harry stood up, once again in a defensive in front of Draco. He needed to get Draco out of there fast. This was why, even though he didn't like it, he cast a wand less Sectumsempra on the albino. He then turned his attention to the taller, creepier looking one. The two dueled it out and eventually, as he knew he would, Harry sort of defeated the violet eyed man and then picked up Draco and sprinted back to the grounds. He took Draco immediately to the Hospital Wing, told Pomfrey what he thought happened and then rushed off to find Hermione. Once he found her he rushed her to their dorms and then told Ron to take care of her and then he rushed back to the Hospital Wing. "How… how is he?" Harry asked taking Draco's hand in his.

"Too early to tell, but if he isn't showing any signs of recovery in the next few days he may need to be rushed to St. Mungos."

"It... it… but I… I cast a few healing spells and CPR…"

"Which was good thinking on your part Mister Potter; you could've very well saved his life."

Harry sat down next to Draco and ran a hand through his silky blonde hair.

"Please Draco, please be okay. I'm sorry for… for what happened this weekend and this is my entire fault. Just please be okay, please." Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder, "I love you Draco, words can't describe how much. I know I haven't been the best of boyfriends the past week, but I'm sorry. So, so sorry." Harry continued to talk to Draco the rest of the night, but it still didn't get him to budge. At night he crawled into bed with Draco and cuddled into him, hoping that tomorrow would bring the promise of a better day.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Reviews are love and hopefully you liked it! On another note, please don't put angry reviews on The Snake Pit; I'm just a really competitive person and I was a bit mad. And honestly, if I hadn't seen that story I probably wouldn't have been back in months! So it's kind of a blessing, though I am curious as to what it's about... But truly I am flattered that they used my title :3 Which hopefully means they are a fan of this story. And if you are I'm sorry I vented in the beginning! Don't take offense please! :( Anyway R&amp;R and MAYBE Draco will live ^_^<strong>


End file.
